Naruto: The Orange Hurricane
by Nappy Boy Rep
Summary: After the Wave battle Naruto decides he needs to get serious. So with help from the Hokage and Iruka he gets on the right track.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto...

Naruto stared up at the ceiling and sighed. His team had got back today from the wave mission and Kakashi had given them the month off. Naruto thought back to the wave mission and how sloppy and bad his skills were. He could think of all the things he were out done at, and now that he thought about it Sasuke had him beat at just about everything. His taijutsu was better, his ninjutsu surpassed him by a mile, and he was pretty sure he knew at least one genjutsu. But all he had was his humongous chakra reserves, his stealth, and his wit.

This worried him a lot. He realized he could have easily been killed by Haku if he weren't holding back so much, and could he just rely on busting out demon chakra with anger and carelessness every time he got into a hard battle. He needed to improve a lot or he would never be taken seriously and would not survive and protect his loved ones. He needed to train, and not just train he needed to really train and improve. He had a long way to go and he needed to start right now.

Naruto got up out of the bed and got dressed. He needed to find someone to help him now! But who? Kakashi? No he has shown how interested he is in his improvement. Iruka? He had told him in the academy why he couldn't. The old man? Yes, he stays late this night every week. Naruto walked onto the balcony and jumped to the nearest building.

He arrived in front of the tower and walked into the door knowing it was open. The hokage locked up on this night. He walked up to the old man's office and just walked in. The hokage looked up to see Naruto standing there with a look in his eyes that he already knew meant he needed something serious. " What can I help you with Naruto?"

"Hey old man I need some help." Naruto replied.

The hokage looked with intent, "Well what can I help you with?"

Naruto sighed and began explaining, "Well I have been thinking about my team's last mission and I realized that I am to far behind in my ninja training and I really need to improve or else I won't be alive long enough to protect anyone."

The third sighed and gazed at the young ninja, "So what exactly do you need help with?"

Naruto sighed and began to think as he started to scratch the back of his neck. "Well my taijutsu is horrible, my ninjutsu is barely there and my genjutsu is well non-exsistent, so just about everything."

The third's eye's had narrowed during Naruto's speech. "Naruto, do you always scratch your neck when you speak?"

Naruto thought about it for a second and scratching harder as he thought "Yeah, as long as I can remember why?"

The third stood up and got behind Naruto, " Take off your shirt."

Naruto did so with no hesitation, he trusted the old man more than enough to not think twice.

The third said " Naruto how many hidden villages are there, and what are thier names?"

Naruto thought hard for a second trying to remember bring up information the third knew he did not know. He looked intently as Naruto thought harder and he saw it, a compuond restriction seal at the bottom of his neck and the top of his spine. From the looks of the seal it hindered Naruto's intelligence by a LOT, and made his body movements clumsy and horrible. It made his muscle memory damn near never exist.

While Naruto only named the five main villages Sarutobi began doing hand signs and grabbed Naruto's neck and yelled "**RELEASE!"** The seal on Naruto's neck disappeared and Naruto fell over.

He got up instantly feeling the affects. His mind felt clearer then ever and his body felt looser and way more powerful than it ever had!

"What did you do to me old man?" asked a funny feeling Naruto.

"Apparently someone put a seal on you extremely hindering your abilities. "

Naruto was shocked but happy as ever! This changed his life greatly, but he still came here for a reason. He looked at the old man with determined eyes, " Okay time to get to business, what do I need to do?"

The third thought and pulled out a scroll, "This scroll has two jutsu that you should learn, I also suggest you go and get some chakra books and begin working on improving your taijutsu."

Naruto thought for a second, " Okay old man I will but I need a lot of things, so tonight im going to do a little stealth training so be ready for a complaint or two." He grabbed the scroll and exited the tower intent on changing for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is my original idea for the story. But I read some other great stories and liked some of their ideas and it gave me inspiration for some of the things you read... One of the stories being Lessons of Experience..

**ON TO THE STORY...**

Naruto jumped on top of his first stop, the shinobi clothing store. The same store that always kicked him out in the worst of ways. He jumped to the back of the building and saw the back door. Now this being a store for ninja you would expect it to have some kind of security seal or something, but all it had was a simple lock. Naruto grabbed a slim piece of metal out of his pocket and got to work. Fifteen minutes later he was walking out with 10 sets of tight black sleeveless t-shirts with orange stripes on the side, gloves and ninja wrap, slightly baggy black ninja pants, and boots. He got 20 sets of ninja equipment and left out.

He ran to his apartment and stashed everything, deciding to at some point fix the place up also. He went to his next stop, the library. All he did was break into the sky-light they had. '_Why is there a sky-light in a ninja library_?' Naruto thought to himself as he jumped in and went straight to the section labeled "genin and beginners". He started going through the shelves and got a book on chakra theory and usage and he ran in the "Chunin" section and grabbed a chakra control book. He went back to the previous section and grabbed a book on taijutsu basics. He thought for a second and decided that was all for this vist and left out the way he came in.

He went home and threw his books on the couch. He had one last stop, the market. He walked up to the closed stores, and thought one thing '_FUCK STEALTH!'_ as he created a bunch of clones and they bust through 3 different store windows and started looting bandit style. The crazy part about it was, THERE WAS NO ALARMS! He made it back home and stocked his fridge and cabinet full of groceries.

Now he sat in his room reading the book on chakra theory. He was flying through the book, he had trouble with a couple of words but with his increased intelligence he figured out the meanings. He was done by the next morning. He had a much better understanding of chakra and felt that he had already started improving. So after grabbing some fruit and his taijutsu book he headed to the training ground.

He arrive and started going over his current skills. '_Okay, I fight like a bandit so no form or stability, I am as fast as most chunin and a few jounin, my stamina is good but could be way better. So I have a lot of work.' _Naruto opened the book and the first thing it talked about was running form, and to his amazement he had horrible running form! He knew someone had to notice, especially Kakashi! But no one told him, so he instantly got to correcting his form which was easy.

He then began running around the field fast as he could, which he noticed was easier and even faster than before. So he ran till his legs could not go anymore and counted 105 laps. So while he took a break he looked at the book and looked at how it showed the proper way to punch, kick and defend. So after he took his break he walked up to the training post and began working on his new punch and kick forms. He did this till his knuckles bled and his arms couldn't go anymore and his legs went numb. He counted 496 punches and 325 kicks each. He layed on his back thinking '_I have a long way to go'._

Naruto sat at home reading his chakra usage book, mad as hell. '_When the hell was anyone going to tell me you can use chakra to improve you body!'_ he had been reading the prety short but helpful book. He was almost done at this book had also been a big help, it showed how the chakra should be flowed to make the techniques more effective and use less chakra since you aren't just blowing it through your whole body. This had helped him a lot as he closed the finished book.

He looked at the one on chakra control and opened it, he read it and after two minutes layed it down and closed his eyes and felt deep down inside of himself. He could almost see it, the blue fire in his core. He dived into it feeling himself become one with it and becoming more in tune with it, but then he did like the book said and started controlling it and putting under control. He got the roaring fire down to a easy flowing flame, he felt it become easier to control and use. Then he heard his pot, he had forgot about his ramen. He couldn't just leave, so he made a kage bunshin that went and got the food.

It came back and handed it to him and puffed away and Naruto said "What the hell!" He remembered going to the kitchen and getting the ramen, wait, '_I remember what he did, so I must get the memories of my clones. WHEN THE HELLL WAS ANYONE GOING TO TELL ME THIS!' _He got up and went to his room and let his mind just wonder and he came to a thought _'Why haven't I had sex? I mean I'm a ninja, I don't know when the end could be, and missing out on what those books call life's greatest gift. In those books sex was awesome, I should really get around to doing that. Also what the hell was I thinking about Sakura? She is always hitting me and is as developed as a box.'_Naruto's thoughts ended as sleep took him.

The next day Naruto got up and headed to the training ground and began working out, he did 200 push-ups, sit-ups, and squats. He then did 105 laps noticing it had gotten a little easier, he then got to his training post and began punching and kicking, doing the same amount as yesterday. It had also gotten easier but was still exhausting. After that he went to doing the exersice the book said to do after tree-walking wich was water-walking. He found a pond and instantly got to work.

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

Naruto walked into the ramen shop and sat. "Old man! Three miso ramen i'm starving!"

"Naruto that you? How you been!" Naruto turned around to see Iruka come and sit next to him.

"Hey Iruka sensei! I have been doing great!" replied Naruto as his bowls were set in front of him.

"I haven't seen you around. Where you been?"

"Training mostly, I realized I am to lacking in my skills and that I really needed to improve."

Iruka looked and smiled, "I'm glad to see you getting serious. So what has Kakashi been teaching you so far?"

Naruto looked at him and said " Nothing." Iruka looked confused.

"What do you mean nothing Naruto? He has to have taught you something, at least a jutsu."

Naruto looked and said " Nope not a thing."

Iruka was very angry but got himself under control. " So what have you been training in?" Then Naruto proceeded to go over everything he had been doing. Iruka was proud.

"So you need any help?" asked Iruka. Naruto looked suprise.

'I thought you said you couldn't help me with my training." Naruto said slightly hopeful.

"That was in the academy and that was not because I didn't want to. I just was not allowed to. But now you are a fellow shinobi."

Naruto cheered "Yes! I need a teacher SOOOOO BAD!" He then told Iruka where to meet him and took off home. He arrived and then took a bath and sat on his bed meditating. He had to go through his chakra pathways and coils one by one and get them under control. He had made a lot of progress and should be done by the end of the week and should be able to get to the more difficult chakra control exercises. He then spent the next hour meditating.

Naruto woke up and got dressed and headed to the training grounds and went through his routine which he had upped to 400 of each exercise, 150 laps, and 500 punches and kicks each. He then began going over the jutsu on the scroll the hokage had given him. He looked at the two jutsu, _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_ and _Futon: Daitoppa_. He read the descritption and got to work. He looked at the hand signs for the _Gokakyu no jutsu _ going over them slowly for about three minutes then thought back to how the book said to mold the chakra. He then flashed through the hand signs and took a gigantic breath accumulating chakra in his chest and made the last hand sign and blew out the fire. He then watched as a decent sized ball of fire came out and flew about 20 yards before disappearing.

"Wow that was awesome! But not good enough." said Naruto out loud as he got to work on the jutsu. He would have it down before Iruka sensei came.

**1 HOUR LATER..**

Iruka walked into the training ground to see Naruto meditating. "Naruto, are you ready to begin training?" He asked as he walked toward him.

"Yes sensei but I have a request. You must promise to not hold back and show me no mercy." Naruto then looked up into his eyes waiting for his answer.

Iruka thought hard about this then replied "Okay Naruto I promise to not hold back."

Naruto looked at him and said "Thank you sensei, and I know you are wondering why I made such a request. Well it is because the way of training you and me are going to be doing is very painful and I don't want you holding back and being soft. I thought about it and I realized that what I need is not a set taijutsu style that people can copy, study or read. I want to stick to my unpredictability and I thought of how to go about this. Since I don't have a style that means there are no set moves but I need to be able to defend, counter and dodge, with complete instinct and on a whim. The first way for me to begin is for me to raise my instinct and ability to dodge to unnatural levels, and the only way for me to do this is with practice. So what I want you to do is attack me with all you have, no holding back."

With this being said Iruka looked at Naruto and with a nod his eyes turned hard as still and Naruto looked surprised and yelled as he was punched in the face. "First rule, always be ready for an attack and never show your emotions." This was all he said as their training began.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE WEEKS LATER..**

Naruto ducked a punch then dodge a a left right punch combo and then flipped backwards as a foot appeared where his head just was. He then reset himself in his his stance. He then moved to the side as a barrage of kunai flew at him and then jumped up as two hands appeared out of the ground, he then did a spin and block the right hand and ducked the left. He then did a sweep kick and flipped backwards as he formed a seal and performed the _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_ and it flew towards Iruka who flashed through seals and fired a _Suiton: Teppodama_ which met the fireball making steam.

Naruto then ducked and dodged left hand, right hand, kick, kick, spin off left hand, duck, left, left. This was the things Naruto no longer had to think about as he dodged Iruka's blinding punches and kicks. This would be nothing special to anyone else but Iruka new better, Naruto wasn't faster than him so speed was not how he dodged the punches, no, it was pure instinct. Naruto could dodge Iruka's punches while focusing on something completely different.

The training they had went through was excruciatingly painful and there was days Naruto almost died but he came back the next day stronger. They didn't just spar, Iruka showed Naruto his inner prankster and made obstacle courses that could kill anything under a high chunin and Naruto went through them. Some days barely making it through, but Iruka switched it up everytime but eventually Naruto started making it out without a scratch on him. Each day Naruto improved and Iruka was very proud. In a all out taijutsu fight Iruka and Naruto was evenly matched. With Naruto's instinct and unpredictable attacks they both took each other to the egde everytime, there matches even lasting hours.

But as Iruka watched Naruto dodge three Kage Bunshin and ward off kunai attacks and jutsu thrown from the clones and bushes, he knew Naruto's training had worked. He also knew Naruto stayed up in the night using his clones to make up for months worth of training. He then watched as Naruto dodge a kick and spinned and threw a hook which the clone dodged, which was exactly what he wanted and followed with a backhand from the other hand, disspelling it. He then moved his head to the right dodging a punch and throwing a hard ass elbow which got rid of that clone. He then dodged three barrages of weapons and grabbing a kunia out of the air doing a one handed cart-wheel and cutting the extended leg of the last one, then firing a _Futon: Daitoppa_ to redirect the last barrage of weapons fired.

He panted a little and then looked at Iruka who smiled in approval. Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs " Hell Yeah!" As he ran and tackled Iruka, both of them laughing. They layed down staring at the sky enjoying the peace and serenity.

Naruto spoke up breaking the silence "Iruka sensei, I have been thinking and I I have come to a conclusion. I need a weapon. It would be the perfect compliment to my style of fighting."

Iruka looked up and thought about it. "Your right Naruto, a weapon would be the perfect compliment to youor style, and I have the perfect place for you to go."

With this being said they both got up and exited the training grounds, both heading into village. They arrived at a weapon shop that Naruto had never noticed and the second they walked in he was amazed at the qaulity and beauty of the weapons. He looked at Iruka who yelled out and a man came from the back of the shop and smiled at the pair. He walked up and embraced Iruka in a hug, "Iruka my friend, what brings you and your young friend to my shop?"

Iruka smiled, "Well me and my student Naruto here came to find him a weapon. He has found himself a style of fighting that would be perfect with a weapon to compliment it."

The man smiled, "Well you came to the perfect place! Take a look around and telll me if anything interests you, and there are a few special selections."

Naruto walked around the shop trying out different weapons with the consent of the man who he found out was named Kunai. He had went through almost the whole shop when he saw them, they were perfect, two Tanto swords up on the wall calling his name beckoning to him. He looked at Iruka and Kunai and said "Those, they are perfect." as he took them off of the wall and looking at them as if his own life was in his hand. The three people looked ata each other and smiled, two for the same reason and the other for the selection.

"Naruto-san I would have to say you have made a great selection" Kunai said as he walked to the register. Naruto reached for his pocket who was stopped by Iruka, "Don't worry Naruto I got it." He then pulled out the money and paid for the weapons. But Kunai then called Naruto behind the counter.

"Come here Naruto-san, these weapons are special, they were forged by the same man who made the swords' for the members of the mist. Now I don't know about any special abilities but they do allow you to channel chakra and bond with your weapon. But for this to happen you need to wipe your blood over the seals on the weapons."

He then proceeded to do so and then the blade changed, it glowed and the color went from the simple silver like any other blade to a dark almost black with a orange tent. Naruto instantly felt a connection. Kunai then walked up and handed him a book, it was on how to maintain a Tanto and basics. Then on Naruto's request a book on knife/dagger basics.

As the two got ready to leave the store Kunai stopped them as they walked out, "Naruto I can't stress it enough how important it is to listen to your weapon! LISTEN, LISTEN, LISTEN! To whatever it tells you." Naruto nodded taking the advice to heart. The two then exited the store and went back to the training ground. Once they arrived Iruka pulled out what looked like weights.

"Naruto you have very little time to get familiar to using your weapon. Now you don't need leg weights but I think you would excel with arm weights. They will help with your arm speed and strength seeing as you have an unusual amount of speed." With this being said Iruka strapped them on to his fore-arm. They looked like arm guards but there were slots in them where the weights were inserted. All the slots weren't filled but they were heavy. "That is about 20 pounds of weight, now I want you to go over all the basics and do 500 of everything. I am going off to do my own training." This was all he said as he walked off to do his own training. Naruto opened the book and got to work.

**5 HOURS LATER...**

Naruto fell on his back as he panted harshly. He hadn't just went over the tanto basics, he instantly went into the style he had in mind. Using the book on daggers to combine the styles, getting use to switching from regular too reverse grip on a whim and eventually subconsiously. He had went to work on this tree and sure as hell showed it no mercy. He layed on the ground his hand gripped his blades he could feel them connecting with him then he felt it they pulsed for a second then he felt replenished... All his fatigue had disappeared and he was brand new. He got up and stared at his tantos' he definitely had made the right decision! He then got back to training.

Naruto arrived to the training ground to see Iruka there with his own pair of wakizishi. He looked at Naruto and said "For todays training we are going back to our original style. You need to experience the pain you are going to be giving , so put your swords done and come on." Naruto said nothing back as he sat his seethed swords on the side and got in front of Iruka. He saw his eyes harden and so did his, something he picked up from Iruka, he realized he showed to much emotion and it made him get sloppy and was easily be able to coax into stupid decisions. He then ducked under a swing from Iruka then he start dodging left, right, under, then he saw a blur and his instinct told him to move but he to a second to long and all he saw was blurs as then felt gashes all over his body as he was then kicked in the chest racking his body with pain as he flew back doing his best to not scream. He could feel the blood pouring out of the wounds and he saw Iruka walk up to him and do the _Shosen jutsu_ knowing that it would do the job for Naruto.

**END OF THE WEEK...**

Naruto dodged a right slash then ducked a left, he kicked away a down-ward slash with a back flip. He looked at his opponent then jumped to the side from a slash from behind then went back to dodging the man in front of him left slash, right upward slash, left downward, right slash, he then felt the presence behind him then he turned toward both of them and began dodging all four swords. Left, right, left, left, duck, jump, spin off, right, right , left lean, right lean, jump. As he jumped he then was tagged in the side with a kick that sent him sprawling, he then moved to the side barely avoiding being impaled. Then he looked the Iruka in the face and head butted him vicously, making the clone disspell.

Naruto then heard clapping as he turned around to face Iruka. Iruka then smiled "Very good Naruto. You have improved greatly and I'm proud of you." as he walked up and put his arm around him. They picked up Naruto's swords of the tree and they headed to the ramen bar to celebrate. They arrived and instantly ordered, as Iruka began talking.

"So Naruto tomorrow you go back to your team." As he began eating, " Yeah" Naruto replied with a heavy sigh. "Well I hope you guys do better and Kakashi actually starts teaching you something, that lazy fool." Iruka said finishing his bowl. Naruto thought about it and replied "Yeah, but if he doesn't I don't need him." He continued eating as Iruka put a scroll in front of him.

"These are some jutsu I want you to learn and is a gift for how hard you have been working." Iruka got up leaving Naruto to his own thoughts and hearing a "Thank you sensei" as he walked away.

Naruto finished his meal then took a breath then a gulp, "Ayame I kind of have to ask you something." The waitress then turned around "What is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto then looked and said I kind of have a problem that I was wondering if you could help me with." She turned around and saw the nervous look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto grunted as he went in again and again. He listened to the gasps and loud moans of pleasure coming from the woman beneath him. He went in as deep as he could making her realease a loud "Ahhhh!" from the pleasure she was receiving. He felt her grip his back and her legs rap around his back as she maoned his name in his ear. Then he dived in as she screamed in pleasure from reaching her orgasm. He then flipped her over putting his dick at her entrance and sticking the tip in and rubbing the inside. She moaned loudly begging "Please Naruto stick it in please!" he gave her what shse wanted and started going as fast as he could, gripping her waist as she screamed "YES! YES!" he could feel himself coming close to the end as he had been going for a while now. He said "I'm done" as he pulled himself out and nutted on her back as he layed down.

He then looked over as she cuddled next to him and he rapped his arms around her. She giggled "Wow Naruto-kun, you did great for your first time. You went almost a hour." He laughed as he said "Thanks Ayame. I'm glad you agreed to do this." She then smiled as she closed her eyes.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Ayame woke up to see a note and a meal on her side table. She opened it '_Ayame-chan, last night was amazing and I can't say thank you enough so I made you breakfast. I hope you enjoy it. You are precious to me and I hope you know that.'_ She smiled as she layed back down.

Naruto got out of the shower as he began putting on his clothes and gear. He looked at the scroll Iruka gave him as he put on his boots and opened it. It read '_Naruto these will help you improve and you deserve them.' _He read the jutsu, _Bunshin:Daibakuha,__Futon:Renkudan__, __Kanashibari no jutsu__, __Suiton:Teppodama_. They would take him a while to master but he would. He put the scroill in his hiding spot then Sunshined away. He appeared in the forest and began walking towards the meeting spot taking in the peace. He arrived to see his team mates looking the same and Sakura talking to Sasuke. He thought '_I should atleast try'_ as he walked towards them. "Hey you guys." he waited but got nothing but he got no reply. Then he heard a "Hey dobe." He smiled as he went and began to meditate.

He knew neither of his teammates had looked at him but hey he didn't care. They waited for about thirty minutes then Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, "Sorry I'm late, the Hokage had a meeting that I had to attend." Naruto knew he was being honest but Sakura screamed "Liar!" He then looked at Naruto and raised his eye-brow, this caused Sasuke to look also and do the same. Kakashi began "Naruto you look way different, what happened?" Naruto looked and said "I just got serious" of course Sakura had to throw her two cents in "Whatever Naruto, trying to look cool."

Naruto just shrugged and looked back at Kakashi who began speeking "Well good news team, I have entered you in the upcoming Chuunin Exams. Here are the forms, if you decide you want to take it show up at the exam building in a week." The genin looked at the forms he had given them. He then said "I will leave you guys to your thoughts" as he sunshined away. The other two genin walking off as Naruto stayed. Then thought about it and walked off. In the trees Kakashi watched him thinking back to the meeting.

FLASHBACK...

All of the jounin were leaving but Kakashi was stopped by hearing his name, " Kakashi hold on for a second." The one-eyed man turned around to look at the Hokage " Yes Hokage-sama?" The older man looked at him and then to Iruka who was still present. "It has come to my attention that you have been over-looking your task of training one of your students." This caused Kakashi to instantly become alert, "Which one of my students are you referring to Hokage-sama?" The Hokage then looked up and said "Uzumaki Naruto. Over the last month he asked me for help with his training and then required the assistance of Iruka-kun with his training. So why is it you were not helping him with his training, or atleast giving him pointers. But I must say that thanks to your negligence we found a seal that was hindering his abilities. Now do you care to tell me why you were ignoring one of the most promising shinobi we have?"

Kakashi then looked at the Hokage and then Iruka. He knew why but he didn't know if he should tell him why but then there was no reason to lie to one of the greatest shinobi to ever live. "Well Hokage-sama the reason it seems that I have been neglecting Naruto is because I have been to busy training Sasuke, he needs more help than anyone with his goal." The Hokage looked at Kakashi with disbelief he couldn't believe what he was saying. Then he thought as his eyes narrowed, "Kakashi first, you of all people know where the path to revenge leads so why are you not working to increase his trust and bond with his team, and you also know it is not wise to try to keep information from one of the oldest shinobi alive." This caused Kakashi to sigh as he began his explanation.

"Okay Hokage-sama, the reason I have been favoring Sasuke over Naruto is because I was ordered to do so. When it was found out that Naruto graduated and would be on the same team as Sasuke I was called by the council. They requested that I help Sasuke get as strong as fast as I can so that he is always satisfied with the village. They said to make sure Naruto does not get too strong until they knew he was faithful and would not betray the village. They told me the meeting was classified so I should never discuss it with anyone, not even you." Kakashi finished and looked at the faces of the two men in front of him.

Iruka was livid, he couldn't believe this. They were trying to handicap one of the best ninja they had! Then he looked at Kakashi not believing how ignorant the man was. The Hokage just looked on in thought before speaking, "Kakashi I am very disappointed in you and if there weren't rumors surrounding this years Chuunin Exams I would punish you. But we need you." The aged man looked to his left,"Iruka I never thought I would say this but are you ready for your next assignment?" Iruka looked surprised then replied "Yes Hokage-sama." The aged man looked and said "Dolphin welcome back." Kakashi's eye widened, Iruka was 'The Dolphin', the greatest Anbu to ever live. The Hokage then said "You are dismissed Kakashi and you don't have to worry about being Naruto's sensei any longer because I'm pretty sure that after this exam he won't be your student." With that being said Kakashi looked sadly as he exited the office.

Naruto panted as he flashed through hand seals, _Futon:Renkudan!_ As he then fired a ball of air at a tree, it made it all the way across and hit the tree but all he got was the tree shaking and a couple of leaves falling. He panted, he had been out here for about two hours, the _Bunshin:Daibakuha_ had been easy and had only taken him thirty minutes to get down. But this jutsu was causing him problems, he gathered the chakra correctly and it when he fired it there were no problems. But when he fired it the bullet made it but never did any real damage. "It's because your not using the bit of chakra it takes to increase the velocity, your only using the amount it takes to make it and fire it far enough for it to hit the target." Naruto looked back to see Iruka behind him. He then turned around and flashed through handseals _Futon:Renkudan!_ He then used a bit of chakra that he kind of forced behind it. He then smiled as the bullet went way faster and damn near put a whole in the tree. He turned around and smiled at his true sensei.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto let loose a deep breath as hundreds of sliced leaves fell to the ground around him. He then paused as his senses screamed at him. He looked around then jumped to the left dodging a barrage of kunai then sprung himself up in the air off of his hand dodging shuriken. He then met two blades in the air with his own. He then twirled around and a random heel flashed out meeting the temple of his attacker. The attacker then fell to the ground in a splash of water. He blinked and he was surrounded, he scanned with calculating eyes the white dolphin masks in front of him.

He stepped to the left countering one of the two blades and countering the other with his left blade and doing a clean spin into a crouch and spinning around slicing the tendons in the back of the clones leg making it disappear. He then looked around he was still surrounded. He would have to use that move. He gathered chakra then yelled _Futon: Slicing Whirlwind no jutsu!_ He then put one of his tanto in a reverse grip and the other in a standard grip as he he began spinning and was a blur as slicing winds came of of him dispelling some of the clones. He stopped and panted, '_Damn, I still haven't got that technique down! But I need a plan and fast.' _He then looked and stood there, the clones ran at him. He dodged under a sword attack and blocked a strike above his head and jumped up in a display of acrobatics as a sword passed under him. He landed on the clones shoulder and jumped up in the air flashing through hand-seals _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_ He blew a huge fireball that landed right in the middle of the army cutting the numbers down to about twenty.

He then landed making twenty of his own _Kage Bunshins_ that ran at the twenty in front of him as jutsu and weapons began being thrown. He looked around scanning all over, his tanto's firmly in his hand. He watched as his last clone poof-ed away. He then stared at the last one left and charged him, they ran at each other. As they met with their weapons clashing in the middle. They were in the middle of a power struggle and Naruto was losing badly and was just about to give. Two hands popped out of the ground grabbing Dolphin by the legs and pulling him in the ground. Dolphin then looked around and poof-ed out of existence. Naruto then looked around on guard. Then he noticed he was sinking! He looked around calmly and let his body sink as he stopped with his head sticking out of the ground. He was stuck. He then heard laughter as he saw Iruka walk up to him, his mask at his side.

"You did well Naruto, you really are improving. I have no doubt you are chuunin level." He pulled Naruto out of the ground, "I like the plan you came up with drawing the clones in and cutting their numbers in half then using the **_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu_**** with one of your clones while having the rest of your clones fight my clones knowing they stood no chance going against my clones. Then the way you stayed on guard and surveyed the area for an attack. You are no doubt chuunin level and I am proud of you. Remember being a chuunin is not all about strength, it's about being able to lead and strategic ability. You showed these abilities and that makes me happy, but there is one of the most important things you forgot." This made Naruto look up at him in curiosity. "THE BASICS!" Iruka yelled as he smacked him upside the head. You could have easily gotten out of the quicksand with a simple ****_Kawarimi_****. But you have forgotten your basics, Naruto, before there were all of these humongous jutsu there were ninja who used basic jutsu like the ****_Kawarimi_**** and killed hundreds. Those ninja could probably take out half of the ignorant ninja these days. So remember the basics and never forget, the shadows are a ninja's best friend and greatest tool. Now go and get ready for the exam." **

** Naruto who was staring at Iruka with respect, and soaking up every word he was telling him nodded as he ran off to his apartment and disappeared with a Sunshin mid-way through the field. Iruka looked at the sky, he knew Naruto would be great but he didn't know how much time he had before Naruto would be put in a situation he couldn't win. He smiled, he had faith in his student.**

******THE NEXT DAY...**

** Naruto stood at the entrance, his teammates had finally shown up and they both seemed ready. They were walking up to the third floor when they saw a dude in green spandex get kicked in ****face after having an argument with the two people guarding the door. His eyes instantly narrowed, he had seen that guy train before and if there's one thing he knew, that guy was fast, to fast and to strong for that kick to touch him. Also his teammate was a Hyuuga and he would not have let that happen and there was a genjutsu on the door, something all Konoha Shinobi should know from having been in here before. He then looked as Sasuke told everyone the secret and got into it with the Hyuuga. That dumb-ass. He then walked off with them only for the dude in the green spandex challenge Sasuke to a fight. He watched as Sasuke got his ass handed to him. He knew whatever that last move was going to be was dangerous and that team was one to be wary of.**

** Naruto and his team came to the entrance of the exam room to see Kakashi. He talked about something, he wasn't paying attention. They then walked in to see all eyes turn on them, there was killing intent directed at them, especially Naruto, he instantly sent it back. Just something he picked up from Iruka. He looked to see his team walking to the rest of the rookies so he headed over also. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" was the first words they heard as Ino jumped to hug the Uchiha but was blocked by Sakura, "No way Ino-pig!" Naruto walked over to see Shikamaru and Chouji, "Hey you guys." The two looked at Naruto with surprise, Naruto could of sworn he heard troublesome but it was really low. "Naruto what happened to you?" asked Chouji as he looked at the dangerous looking shinobi in front of him. "I got serious you guys, I realized luck is not the way to survive. Especially in our line of work." They then turned to see team 8 come in. Kiba talking real loud, he walked over and the first thing he heard was "Naruto what the hell happened to you!" Naruto just sighed, as Kiba continued his rant ""You're trying to be cool or something because it's not working." Naruto then glared, "I'm cool enough to kick your ass!" this resulted in the two getting into a staring match. "S-stop it y-you two." this made everyone turn to see Hinata standing there poking her fingers at the attention**

** Naruto said "Sorry Hinata-chan." said Naruto as they all heard another voice join them. ****"You guys should really attract less attention." they turned to see a guy with glasses looking at them. He then began talking. While everyone was just listening Naruto was taking notes. '****_There's something off about this guy. He has taken these exams a lot, but how come I have never seen him around, and if he has survived this many times why has he not been promoted or at least asked for one. What the hell are these cards, information on everyone? How can he have it on everyone if there are people taking it for the first time, and if they are from another village how can a genin get that much information?' _****Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Sasuke asked for Rock Lee, Gaara, and Naruto. Kabuto then pulled up three cards and began giving skills and mission stats, something only Kage's certain ninja, and the bingo book should know.**

** "Okay Naruto Uzumaki, he has no genjutsu skills at all, he is average at taijutsu, great at ninjutsu and kenjutsu. It says here he has completed 45 D-ranked,a B-ranked and A-ranked." Naruto was instantly on guard, he didn't trust this guy. So after that Kabuto was attacked for talking about the Sound Village and puked, then the proctor for the exam came in and explained the rules and everybody was seated and the test began..**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto looked at the exam, there was no way he was supposed to know this! He then thought back to what Iruka told him, '_He said being a chuunin isn't all about strength. There must be something I'm missing. Okay he said we get thrown out after being caught cheating so many times, so why not throw us out after the first time. Unless they want us to cheat! Okay but I need to get this right the first time.'_ He then looked around, Hinata was using the Byakugan, Sasuke was the Sharingan and Sakura was just answering the questions. He then began to think as he watched the make-up guy going to the restroom, he then asked to go too. As he arrived there one of the proctor's were outside the stall. He then peed and exited the stall, he washed his hands and walked out. As he returned to his seat he just sat there and began putting answers down.

So as the timer went off signifying the end of the test he looked around. A lot of people had been eliminated. He then listened as the proctor played mind games and some more weak-minded people left after he said they would never be able to take it again. Naruto then looked as Sakura was about to raise her hand and he barked "Sakura! You better not quit! What the hell could he ask that you don't already know!" This caused everybody to gain confidence and stay. The proctor then looked around and laughed saying "You all pass!" He then began talking about how you have to go into enemy territory and gather information and other stuff, but Naruto was more focused in his instincts telling him something was about to happen and it did. A women burst in telling them she was the proctor for their next exam and a bunch of other stuff. But Naruto was more focused on her body than her words.

So when everybody was told to follow her to the next training ground he was right behind her taking her whole body in. So they arrived to a gigantic forest she began talking and Naruto got sick of waiting and said "Damn can we hurry up!" then he watched as she threw a kunai he could have easily dodged and it cut his cheek. "Your blood tastes good." she whispered in his ear. "That's not the only thing, you tell me when you have some time off and we can do some things." This made her blush and as he was about to go in for the kill, a freak with a tongue showed up and ruined it. So they all got under control and everyone went and got their scroll and went to their gate.

Naruto began talking "Okay we need a plan," this made both of his teammates look at him crazy. "Look this isn't the time to be amazed, we need a plan before we just run in there like idiots." they looked at him. Sasuke sighed "The dobes right, we do need a plan." Naruto then blinked and said "Okay Sasuke you are going to take the lead, your Sharingan will warn us of any attack, Sakura you take the middle seeing as you aren't as strong as me and Sasuke, and I will flank us. I will also use my _Kage Bunshins_ to spread out and cover us. Guy's we need to get this part done as fast as possible, I have a feeling that something is wrong." With this being said the horn sounded and they took off into the forest. They stopped in a clearing and Naruto said "Lets wait here for a little while," Sasuke instantly got mad "Why!" and as soon as he said that an explosion happened. "That's why." he then said "Lets set up camp, I'm going to go hunting." With this being said he took off into the forest.

He saw a group of Mist ninja standing in the clearing talking, they had apparently caused that explosion and had both scrolls. Naruto then jumped out and yelled "Hey you guy's hand over those scrolls before I kick your ass!" the three ninja just looked at Naruto and laughed before doing hand-seals and a thick mist appeared. Naruto then stood there with no vision then he looked around as they taunted him and the next thing he knew he was stabbed in the stomach, he looked at the laughing ninja in front of him as he then smiled as he poof-ed away. The ninja was shocked as the real Naruto came from behind him and cut his arm off, he screamed but was silenced with a kunai to the throat. The other two looked as they heard their teammate's scream. They rushed over their, bad idea as one was pulled into the dirt as he yelled but was silenced with a kunai to the head. The mist then started to disappear, leaving the last ninja and Naruto. He then looked around to see both of his teammates dead. He then looked at the emotionless face of Naruto. He then yelled "I will kill you!" as he rushed at him. He flashed through hand-seals and yelled **_Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu_**** as he launched a water dragon showing his skill with the technique. The dragon then came down on the motionless ninja. The mist ninja panted as the jutsu connected. He then looked to see no body and his faced turned to shock as a shuriken was lodged in the back of his head. Naruto then walked up taking both scrolls and heading back to camp.**

** When he arrived back he was instantly questioned by Sasuke, "Where the hell have you been dobe?" Naruto just grinned and said "Oh nowhere just getting these", as he showed him the two scrolls. "How in the hell did you get those?" asked an angry Sasuke. "That's for me to know and for you to be happy about." said Naruto giving them the Heaven scroll and then launching the Earth one into the sky. "What the hell Naruto why did you do that!" Naruto just looked and shrugged. "Come on lets head to the tower before they start setting traps." With this being said they took down the camp and waited for nightfall before heading to the tower. As they headed there they could hear battles going on and a scream or two. They made it to the tower with no problem and unsealed the scrolls making Iruka pop up and congratulate them and show them where they would be staying.**

******END OF THE EXAMS..**

******They were all standing in a big arena waiting for the last team to show up. They then listened to the Hokage speak and their proctor. The proctor then asking if anyone wanted to quit. Kabuto being the only one, he then told them their were to many people so they would have to have a preliminary. He then told them all to enter the balcony above and turn to the screen for the first match. The screen then started and stopped on Sasuke Uchiha and Akadao Yorio. Both headed to the arena floor. Once across from each other they waited for the proctor who gave the signal for the match to begin and instantly Sasuke was on his back with his opponent's hand on his head. He started feeling weaker and knew that whatever he was doing to him was making him weaker. He then threw a punch that connected with his opponent's rib cage and threw him off. He then stood up and jumped backwards noticing his chakra ****was depleted. '****_whatever that technique is sucks away my chakra. I need to end this now.'_**** Sasuke then flashed through hand-seals and said ****_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!_**** as he shot fireballs at his foe. Akadao dodged the attack but was me with a kick to the face as Sasuke started beating him up. He then ducked under a kick and lunged at the Uchiha trying to latch back on to his face only for Sasuke to jump back and flash through hand-seals again and say ****_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_**** And launch a fireball at him. He dodged but his arm was badly burned. Sasuke took advantage of this and quickly started assaulting him with taijutsu connecting every punch and kick and then jumping up and coming down with a viscous heel that knocked Akadao out. The proctor called the match naming Sasuke the victor. The screen flashed again stopping on Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Both headed to the arena floor knowing they were better than the other.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Kiba stood across from each other both confident in there skills. The only difference was Kiba was a little bit too confident. "I hope you're ready to lose Uzumaki! Just because you got some new weapons doesn't mean you're anything but the dead-last." Naruto just looked on grinning, "Kiba you sure do talk a lot but ninja aren't measured by how easily they can get caught." Kiba taking anything as an insult took this as one. So when the proctor started the match he instantly went into action. "Lets go Akamaru!" yelled Kiba as he threw his partner a pill. Everyone watched as the dog turned red. Kiba then yelled _Jujin Bunshin_ as Akamaru then turned into the perfect clone of Kiba. While all this was going on Naruto was making a strategy. _'Okay they are partners which puts me at a disadvantage, they can attack me with two different attacks or come at me at the same time.'_ He then looked in the balcony to see Sasuke watching him like a hawk, with his Sharingan active. _'Okay, that eliminates my jutsu, all he is going to do is try to copy them and since I still have to use all the hand-seals on some of them. So no jutsu this match.'_

He then watched as Kiba and Akamaru changed and one Kiba jumped on the back of the other. Then yelled _Gatsuga!_ And became a huge flying torpedo that headed straight for Naruto. As soon as it was about to hit Naruto did a spin to the left dodging the huge torpedo attack only for it to turn around and come back. Then for the next minute Naruto dodged all of Kiba's attack. Kiba stood across from Naruto in the arena "Damn it Uzumaki stand still!" yelled Kiba as he breathed heavily. Naruto smirked "Now why would I do that Kiba? Besides just a little while ago you were so sure that you were better than the dead-last." said Naruto making air quotes. "Seems to me like you should have been the dead-last." This got Kiba angry "What did you say!" yelled. Then he screamed _Tsuga!_ As he launched at Naruto as he looked like he was heading for his body as Naruto jumped, Kiba thought he had him as he bounced off the ground at the last second thinking he had him, only for Naruto to flip at the last second making Kiba miss. He then heard Naruto say "Forfeit " as Kiba turned and yelled "Why in the hell would I do that?" Naruto then looked and said "Because I don't think you would want me to hurt your partner." Naruto then stepped to the side letting Kiba see Akamaru being held by two clones.

Kiba then looked distraught as he then said "I forfeit" as the proctor then declared Naruto the victor. Naruto then headed back to the top of the balcony to see a seething Sasuke. He then smiled and waved at him, "What's wrong with you Sasuke, you look angry." This made the Uchiha even angrier. The next match was then announced as Naruto explained how he made Kiba attack wildly while he used the _Kage bunshin no jutsu_ to trap Akamaru who would be surprised by Kiba's reckless attack. The next match was Sakura and Ino, the match was as disappointing as expected and ended in a double knock-out. Naruto laughed and said "Saves them from humiliation later. Those two should be mud wrestlers." This got a few chuckles from the other participants. The next match was Shino versus Zaku, this ended with Shino clogging Zaku's already injured arms after getting into a fight with a rather violent pack of wolves. Then there was Shikamaru and Kin. This match was won by Shikamaru who used Kin's positioning to bang her head against the wall. Then there was Lee's match with Gaara. The whole match Naruto was yelling "OH SHIT!" as Lee put on the best performance of the exam and showed heart that Naruto had never seen. Then around the end of the match Naruto felt his swords' pulse telling him something, he then calmed his mind and started to meditate as he felt his chakra flow and he could feel his sword's flows' also as he then got the message.

He then looked to the arena floor to see Lee barely standing and Gaara's sand moving to encase him while he was on the floor then jumped over the rail and yelled _Futon: Daisenpu!_ As his swords hit the ground causing all of the sand that was coming toward Lee to be blown away and retreat to cover the rocks that were flying at Gaara. Everyone covered their face from the strong gust of wind and when it died looked down to see Naruto seathing his swords. He then looked at Lee who was barely conscious staring at Naruto. He looked and said "Why?" Naruto then smiled and said "After that performance I wasn't about to sit back and let your ninja career be put on hold because this blood-thirsty maniac wanted the thrill. That attack would have crushed your bones to a point where you might not ever be able to use them again. Plus you and me are a lot alike." This made Lee smile as he was taken to the infirmary. Naruto then returned to the stands but not before hearing Gaara tell him his mother wanted his blood. The next match was Temari and Ten-Ten. All that happened was Ten-Ten throwing weapons and they were blown away. The next match was the make-up guy and some no-name dude. Then there was Chouji and Dosu, that match ended pretty fast. Then finally there was Hinata and Neji. So the match started with Naruto giving Hinata a confidence boost. Then with Neji putting her down making him give her another boost. The match was brutal with Neji dominating the whole thing. Naruto could only watch on as Hinata was beaten all over the arena. Then it happened, Hinata was out for the count and the proctor was about to call the match when Neji went in for the final strike. Then faster then most people could see the Leaf Jounin were there restricting Neji from striking her. But what surprised everyone the most was that Naruto was behind him with one tanto at his throat and the other on the bridge of his nose right in front of his precious eyes.

Naruto then whispered in his ear "Move any farther and we will find out what kind of prodigy you are with out your all seeing eyes." This made the Hyuuga shiver and relax his stance as he then headed out of the arena. So after Neji was named the victor all the winners wee called to the floor. They were then told to draw a number. They were then matched up with their opponents for the finals. They were then told they had a month to train for the finals. Naruto made a promise to kick Neji's ass.

While Naruto was leaving the building he saw his team standing waiting for him. He walked up saying "Hey you guys" as he looked at them enjoying the mean looks he was getting from his teammates. Kakashi spoke "Naruto your teammates tell me that during the second exam some interesting events took place ." Naruto looked at Kakashi in curiosity "I don't know what you are talking about Kakashi-san" Naruto said. Kakashi then looked over his book "You're teammates tell me you went off to get food and came back with two scrolls. What exactly happen to get you these scrolls." Kakashi half asked, half demanded. Naruto looked with an 'OOHH' face "I didn't know you were talking about that, I thought you were talking about me and the Suna nin. Well in the forest I came upon three ninja they were tossing around two scrolls, a mist rolled in some things happened and next thing I know I'm walking into camp with two scrolls ." This made Kakashi frown under his mask, "Naruto this is not a joking matter, I need you to tell me how you got those scrolls." Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Why does it matter how I got the scrolls as long as I got them unharmed." Sakura then decided her skills were needed, "Naruto you idiot just tell Kakashi-sensei how you got those scrolls! Before we make you!" she yelled while cracking her knuckles. Naruto then laughed "We saw what you can do in there, the only thing you can make me do is laugh." Kakashi then got serious "Naruto this is my last time asking, what did you do to get those scrolls?" There was then a breeze and Iruka appeared.

"Kakashi-san is there a reason why you are trying to force my student to give you information?" Kakashi then smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well Iruka-san, while in the 'Forest of Death' Naruto here somehow was able to get two scrolls from three ninja and I am just wondering how he got it." Iruka then looked, "Well Kakashi-san, me and you both know that a ninja never reveals their secrets but since you are so fascinated with my student's methods. Naruto tell them how you retrieved those two scrolls." Naruto then turned to them and took a breath, "Okay I was going through the forest when I saw a group of Mist ninja who had just gotten both scrolls. They looked over-confident so I decided to take advantage of the moment. I sent out a clone to confront them, they used the __**_Kiri Gakure no Jutsu_**** to cut of my vision. One of them attacked my clone then I proceeded to take him out, the other two then ran to his aid. I used the ****_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu_**** to take care of the other one. The mist then disappeared. The last one attacked me and I used the****_ Kawarimi_**** and got rid of him. I then took the scrolls back to the camp site." "With this being said me and my student have training to get to." ****Iruka then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and ****_Sunshined_**** away.**

** The two arrived at their training ground. "So Naruto why haven't you been sleeping?" Naruto then looked at Iruka with surprise. "What are you talking about Sensei?" asked Naruto. Iruka then chuckled, "Naruto, you can't fool me, I can tell when you are not getting enough sleep. Now why haven't you been sleeping?" Naruto then looked at Iruka and looked down, Iruka looked on intently then after a while he saw tears start to fall. Then he heard it softly at first then it got louder."I killed them Iruka-Sensei! I killed them! I TOOK THEIR LIFE!" Naruto screamed as he broke down on his knees. Iruka sitting next to him with his arm around his student and little brother. "Naruto I understand what you're going through. Taking life is the hardest part of being a ninja, but it's the reality of the world we live in. In our line of work we are required to take lives, the lives of people we don't know and sometimes of those that are as close as close gets. But the fact that you feel bad about what you did shows that you are human. You still feel wrong for what you did but when it comes down to it you know it's you or them. We fight to survive and we fight to protect our precious ones. As long as you remember this and never hurt the innocent then you will do well. Also Naruto be grateful because there are things that will haunt some of the ninja of this village for the rest of their life." Naruto nodded as he stared at the sky.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto grunted as he then flipped off of his Tanto's which he had been using for chakra control. He then walked over to Iruka who was going over a scroll. About a week had passed and there were thoughts all in Naruto's head. " Iruka -Sensei, after what you told me about things that will haunt ninja here forever. I have been thinking and I want to know exactly what some of those things are." Iruka then looked at Naruto understanding what he meant. He sighed "Okay Naruto take a seat. Okay Naruto as you know there are horrible things that ninja must do and killing is the biggest one. So I will start with myself, I had been an anbu for about a year at this point and I was ranked as a S-rank in the Bingo Book. It was about two years after the Kyuubi attack and what most people didn't know was that Iwa was planning on attacking the village in its weak state. So I had taken a solo mission and had taken out an Iwa post at the border of the Fire Nation. It was raining and I was on my way back to the village when there was a lightning strike then four figures appeared in front of me. They were Iwa anbu,we fought, it was one of the hardest battles I have ever been in.

We had been fighting for hours and were all barely standing. They all got careless and attacked at once, they stabbed me with their swords but I did a **_Kawarimi_**** with a clone and killed them all with kunai to the back of their heads. I then went up and looked at their faces, I couldn't believe what I saw. They couldn't have been any older than eight, and I had taken their life. There was so much they had not experienced yet and would never get a chance to thanks to me." Naruto stared at Iruka in disbelief, he could not believe what he was hearing. Iruka took a deep breath and continued "Then there is Shikaku, Shikamaru's dad, he strangled a child so he they would not be discovered on their mission. There's Chouza who crushed a group of kids in order to kill a S-ranked ninja. There's Ino's dad who accidentally used his mind technique on a child because the ninja he was targeting switched places with a kid. There's Hayate who while fighting in a village sliced two kids heads off. There is Genma who killed two old women because they were going warn his target. There is Kotetsu and Izumo who had to rape a girl in order to not blow their cover so they could retrieve information on one of the bunkers that ****helped us win the war." Iruka then went on telling Naruto of a bunch of horrible things that ninja had to go through.**

**The next day Naruto woke up determined, after hearing what so many of the ninja in his village had to go through in times of war and how many of their loved ones died. He had to get stronger to make sure none of these things happened to him. He arrived at the training ground and began his daily exercises, laps, sit-ups, push-ups, squats, punches, kicks, leaf cutting with his swords. Then he went into evasion training with Iruka for an hour. Then he worked on the leaf cutting exercise with only ten clones for a hour. He then began working on mastering his techniques with no hand-seals. He currently could do ****_Kawarimi,_********_Kage Bunshin,_********_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu,_********_Futon:Renkudan!,_********_Bunshin:Daibakuha,_********_Suiton:Teppodama,_********_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_****_Futon: Daitoppa._**** He then thought about it, that was all the jutsu he knew other than ****_Kanashibari no jutsu_****. He then went to Iruka, "Sensei I know all of my current jutsu without hand-seals." Iruka then looked at him and smiled "That's great Naruto, I have one jutsu I am going to be teaching you." Naruto then looked on with intent, Iruka then stood up and walked to the pond.**

** "Okay. Wait." Iruka said as he then hit his head and pulled out a piece of paper. "Channel chakra into this paper." Naruto then did as he was told and watched as the paper then split in half and both sides became wet. Naruto then looked at Iruka who was smiling, "Apparently your affinities are wind and water." this made Naruto smile. Iruka then began with the lesson, "Okay the jutsu I am going to teach you is ****_Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu_****." Iruka then proceeded to show him the hand-seals. He then watched as Naruto went over the hand-seals for about thirty minutes. Then Iruka showed him the jutsu and directed him on how to do it. Naruto then flashed through hand-seals and yelled ****_Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!_**** As a huge pillar of water shot out of the pond forming the shape of a dragon. It then flew toward a training post as it started to lose form. Then it hit the target, Iruka laughed and said "That's ****great if you want to give your enemy a bath. Naruto then spent the rest of the day working on the jutsu which got easier and easier. At the end of the day Naruto was sitting across from Iruka as they meditated. "Naruto, I have something to tell you." Naruto then opened his eyes and looked him. "Tomorrow you will begin being trained by someone else." this made got Naruto's attention instantly. "Now I know you are my student and there are still things I could teach you but the person who will be training you is even stronger than myself. The person who will train you is Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was the one who trained the fourth and will train you. Another reason is that there are rumors going around that Orochimaru of the Sannin will attack the village and I am needed to protect the village." Iruka then looked at the sad face of Naruto. He then decided to give Naruto a little piece of information, "Naruto, it is a known fact that 'Dolphin' is at the level of the Sannin. Also that Jiraiya is considered the weakest of the three, but what most people failed to realize is that since their fight with Hanzo all those years ago, nobody has ever seen Jiraiya go full out, in like desperation mode. This is what intrigues me and I'm sure there is something I am missing about him. Now I want you to work hard okay, and right now you are about mid-chuunin level, but you are a ninjutsu genius Naruto. What would take others weeks to get down with techniques only takes you hours. With the help of Jiraiya I am sure you will be creating your own jutsu." With that being said Iruka got up and smiled as he walked off leaving Naruto to his thoughts.**

** Naruto was walking through the training grounds when he cam upon someone training. It was the Sand Village girl Temari. He then walked toward her with no hesitation, "Hello Hime." said Naruto as the girl turned around to greet Naruto. "Hello Naruto-san." said Temari as she smiled, "I see you are working hard as always Hime." Naruto said with a smoothness to his voice that made the girl's cheek get the slightest red color. "Thank you Naruto-kun" she said not catching her slip-up. Naruto smiled, "Come take a break with me Hime." as he laid on the ground staring at the sky. She walked over sighing, "You're just as bad as that lazy guy with the shadows that I saw earlier." She then laid down ****next to Naruto as they began to have conversation. During the conversation Naruto asked a question which resulted in it taking a turn in another direction. "So you have never had sex before?" "Well no I have never gotten a chance to, I mean being the Kazakage's daughter and Gaara's brother, I have only ever kissed one guy and he got scared after Gaara asked who he was." Temari blushed as she told Naruto one of her secrets. Naruto then looked at her with his perfect blue eyes, "Do you ever finger yourself?" She then looked into Naruto's eyes and blushed, "W-well, I-I've done it o-once or twice." she then looked deeper and confessed, "Okay I do it a lot okay!" she yelled as she looked away in embarrassment. Naruto then sat up and leaned over her, he then grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him as he said "It's nothing to be ashamed of, you need release like all everyone. In our line of work you don't know when the and is." as he leaned forward capturing her lips in his. They began to kiss passionately, Naruto being the more experienced as he was winning the tongue battle. But Temari got on top of him making the kiss deeper.**

** Naruto then flipped them over surprising her. He then whispered in the dazed girls ears, "I'm going to give you what you deserve." as he began undoing her shirt. He threw away her shirt revealing her bra and developed breasts. He took the bra and discarded it to the side as he began to rub them. He began kissing her neck getting soft moans from her. He then began licking and sucking her neck making it red from the passion mark he was making, also making her moan loudly from the new pleasure. He played with her erect nipples as he switched to the other side of her neck making her moan as she gripped the grass beneath her and arched her back as he began to suck on her nipples. She writhed in pleasure as he kissed on her stomach and switched from nipple to nipple. He then began to undo her pants as he slid them down revealing her wet panties. He then slowly removed them as he kissed her clit, making her moan loudly in pleasure. He then pulled them down to her ankles as he began to lightly blow on her pussy, this made her gasp as he then said "I'm only doing this for you as he spread her lips and took the tip of his tongue an barely licked the inside. She writhed and gasped in ****pleasure as he barely licked her pussy. She tried to grind his face deeper in but he only pulled back saying "Oh no no Hime" as she calmed down. He then resumed what he was doing until Temari begged,"Naruto I'm so close please! Please stick it in!" Naruto who could almost feel her pussy throbbing dived in. His tongue going in as far as possible making her scream in pleasure, "YES NARUTO YES!" as she then reached towards where he was working only for him to grab her arms and put them under her ass. He could feel her smaller hands balled up as she then screamed as she reached her orgasm and Naruto withdrew as he watched the cum squirt and drip out. He watched as she fell asleep and he then pulled her pants back up and put her bra back on. He grabbed her shirt, fan and his swords and S****_unshined_**** away.**


	9. Chapter 9

Temari woke up to a unfamiliar setting. She was on a couch and then she started to remember as all the memories started coming back. She blushed as she remembered the things Naruto did to her and how great it felt, she then turned as she heard a voice, "You're awake I see." She turned to see Naruto standing their with no shirt on. "Yes , and I must be going, my brother's are probably worried about me as she then got up and Naruto gave her back her fan and shirt and she jumped out of the window flustered after the whole ordeal. Naruto stared at the door with a chuckle, he then went back to his list while clones fixed up 'his' apartment complex starting with his current floor. He heard a "Damn it!" before he got the memories of his recent clone.

Naruto sat in the middle of the training ground having gone through his morning routine. He had added in instinct training which consisted of him being blind folded and his clones surrounding him and throwing rocks and the occasional weapon at him. He now sat in meditating as his wounds healed. He then meditated working on his latest chakra control exercise, kunai balancing. He was then interrupted by a man on a toad who began going through an introduction with a crazy dance proclaiming himself Jiraiya of the Sannin super pervert. Naruto then looked at the man "Ero-sennin what took you so long?" Jiraiya face vaulted and looked at Naruto and said "Don't call me that." Naruto smiled, this was going to be a great relationship. So after the two got into know each other more, which was mostly Naruto asking questions they finally got down to business. "So what are you going to teach me first Ero-sennin?" The man just looked at him, "Stop calling me that, and I'm going to teach you summoning." This got Naruto really excited. Jiraiya then summoned a toad with a scroll on his back. Jiraiya then proceeded to have Naruto sign the scroll in his blood.

While signing he noticed the name before his was the Fourth's. So after signing the scroll Jiraiya rolled it up and gave it back to the toad who poof-ed away. Jiraiya then looked at Naruto, "Okay kid here are the hand-signs." as he then showed them to him. Naruto then took a few minute and went over them and then looked at Jiraiya who nodded. He then flashed through the hand-signs and yelled **_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_**** Then a puff of smoke revealed a little toad. The toad looked up and said "Who are you?" Naruto took a kneel and looked closer at him. "I'm Naruto, who are you?" The toad looked at him and said, "I'm Gamakichi." Naruto looked and said "You're small." Gamakichi then yelled back " Well it's not my fault! I would be larger if I was able to train more! But all the toads there are so lazy and tell me to not worry about it and that I should take it easy. So I will have to wait and grow like an everyday toad in this world before they will teach me anything." Naruto thought about this and how unfair it was. "Well Gamakichi you could train with me. I would love to help you grow." **

** Gamakichi hopped on Naruto's head and began jumping up and down yelling thanks to him. Naruto smiled, "Well Gamakichi there is no time to waste, we will begin your training immediately. I want you to go back and forth between this clearing and grab a leaf on those two trees. But each jump has to be as high as you can." With this being said Gamakichi got to work, and half an hour later was on Naruto's head on his back exhausted. Naruto laughed, " Good work Gamakichi, but we have a lot of work to do." Naruto then walked to Jiraiya and handed him the worn out toad and said "Okay Ero-sennin I'm ready." Jiraiya nodded and watched. Naruto flashed through the hand-signs and yelled ****_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_**** And flooded the jutsu with chakra. The next thing Naruto knew he was standing on top of the biggest creature he had ever seen. "Jiraiya why have you summoned me?" boomed the toad. Naruto just looked and said "Umm boss toad I am the one who summoned you." The toad then proceeded to laugh and taunt the young ninja and then give him a challenge. He had to stay on the toads back until sundown. Then Gamabunta jumped high as he possibly could into the air. So for the next couple of hours Naruto did his best to hang on. So when the sun finally went down Naruto was still hanging on. "Ha ha I told you I would win!" yelled a weak Naruto. Gamabunta just laughed and said "Yes you did. But we must still have our drink." Naruto smiled as he fell of the side of the toad . Only to be caught and placed in a tree.**

** Jiraiya looked at the toad boos as he place Naruto against the tree. "He's just like him." said Jiraiya, "He is just like him. I have no doubt that in the years to come he will be feared throughout the world." Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement. He then turned back toward Naruto as Gamabunta poof-ed away. Jiraiya looked at the teenager in front of him as he thought back to the conversation he had with Iruka.**

******Flashback..**

** "Well Iruka-san, I'm glad you saved me the trouble of looking for him. I planned on training him anyway." Jiraiya smiled as he looked at the man in front of him. He then looked in confusion as Iruka's face went from one of content to one of dead seriousness. "Jiraiya-sama I am glad you feel this way, but do not play me for a idiot. I know you had no plans of helping Naruto until he made at least Chuunin. Also that you like most of us have faced many difficult things in your life, one of them being the loss of your prized student. I also know that even though you don't want to admit it, you don't want Naruto to be just like the Fourth or be strong like him in the same way. This means that you won't give Naruto your best in his training, event though I'm pretty sure he is like the Fourth and if they are alike, the Fourth like Naruto, learn best when giving them a challenge and letting them figure it out by themselves. Now Naruto might be quick to forgive you when the time comes for the truth to be revealed, but I haven't. Naruto deserves your best efforts, and it will be wise for you to give him it. You owe to not just the Fourth but Naruto also. Lets not forget, Shina-chan and Kikyo-sama, but if you don't give him your best I will make sure you regret it myself." With that being the last thing he said, he put his mask back on his face and disappeared in a swirl of water. **

******Flashback End...**

** Jiraiya sighed as he looked at the sleeping ninja. He knew Iruka was right, he hadn't looked forward to training Naruto and to be honest he was kind of avoiding it. But after talking to Iruka he knew the man was right and at this point he knew his biggest fear wasn't letting any of those people ****down. If there was one thing he could do it was teach. No he was scared of Naruto finding out the truth and hating him. He should have been there for him and he wasn't. If he knew anything he knew the life of a orphan, he was one, the Fourth was one, and Naruto is one. When living that lifestyle he knew you needed love, and would do just about anything for it. He also knew that Naruto's life was harder than that, if the scar he tried to cover up was anything to go on. Jiraiya almost cried thinking about how much he had let everyone down, and how he was going to make sure Naruto was the strongest ninja on the planet.**

** Naruto woke up in his bed rubbing his head. He recalled the events of yesterday and smiled, that toad sure knew how to give you a ride. He got up and got dressed, '****_I might as well take one when I get back,'_**** he thought, referring to the shower. He grabbed his things and headed to his new training spot. He then bit his thumb and flashed through hand-signs as he slammed on the ground and Gamakichi appeared yawning. "Naruto why did you wake me up so early?" Naruto looked at Gamakichi with a smile, "To train of course!" Gamakichi looked at him liked he had mutated. "Train! I am going back to sleep." Naruto frowned, "Gamakichi, I thought you were serious about getting stronger. How do you plan to ever take your fathers place if you don't start now. You think your father just went back to sleep instead of training when he was your age? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't still be toad boss would he. But everyone isn't alike and you can't live off of past toad bosses accomplishments. They worked to get where they are and have proven themselves, you have done no such thing and if you aren't serious don't ever expect me to help or summon you for any reason other than my duty as a summoner or to get in touch with another toad." with that being said Naruto began doing push-ups. Gamakichi was just looking in deep thought, what Naruto had told him had struck deep. As little toads him and the other toads sat around listening to the older toads telling battle stories of how they fought other summons and even demons. As they sat around dreaming and boasting about how they would one day be doing these things. He then remembered looking as his friends showed up less and less training ****and getting bigger and stronger until one day the oldest one of the group came back with a story of his own, telling them about he and Jiraiya-sama fought a group of bandits and ninja. Gamakichi then looked up as he hopped to Naruto and said "Naruto I'm ready to start training. I won't complain anymore." Naruto stopped his squats as he smiled. "Okay well get to work, I want twenty laps around the clearing and 100 leaves off of that tree over there. Then you can take do what you want until Ero-sennin gets here. Gamakichi nodded as he got to work.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay let clear up some things.. I know there are a lot of flaws in my writing and story telling. I'm only in the Ninth Grade, there is a lot of things about writing that I still have to learn and improve on. With the grammar, there is not much I can do at this point. It's how I was raised, I live in Louisiana there is a lot of things we say incorrect. People keep telling me about getting a Beta, well when someone helps with that I will. But until then It's just me.. With the Kotetsu and Izumo, they were undercover not infiltrating. I know I didn't give enough background on that one. They were undercover as Iwa ninja and had to save face with the man in charge and rape a women. Don't say that would never happen because all kind of things like that happen in the real word and in the time I have been alive I have seen some crazy ass things people do and I have seen females get damn near forced to do sexual things. Now about the sex.. I'm just real... Experienced in that.**

Naruto panted as he heard Jiraiya yell "Again!" Naruto jumped, to flashing through hand-signs, in his head saying _Suiton: Suiryudan!_ As a water dragon formed and hit the target in the middle as Naruto flipped back and jumped into the sky making flashing through about 5 hand-seals and in his head saying _Katon: Hosenka Endan no jutsu!_ As he spun in a circle and instead of firing balls that swiveled his fired straight as a beam at the multiple targets surrounding him. They hit, he came down and looked at Jiraiya, who said, "Eight out of ten, not bad. But not good enough! Do it again!" Naruto nodded as he flashed through hand-seals again starting the combo all over again.

Another week had passed and Naruto had improved even more under Jiraiya's guidance. The day they started the real training Jiraiya told him he had found a way that if Naruto stuck to it, it would make him improve faster than the Fourth. Naruto asked him what it was and Jiraiya had no problem explaining. He told him that after Iruka told him how their training had went and how good he was with jutsu he got an idea. Instead of Jiraiya teaching him everything he knew to the bone. Naruto would think up his own techniques, strategies, manuevers, and things of that sort like Jiraiya did when the Third wanted to go play favorites with Orochimaru. The only difference is Jiraiya would over-see more of the things Naruto did and help a lot more, also making it more difficult and challenging. He said the Fourth had did this but after he had made Jounin and he was already great. They started with Jiraiya going over jutsu theory and breaking down techniques to the basics, as he started teaching Naruto how to invent his own techniques.

Naruto's first test was after Jiraiya taught him the _Katon: Hosenka no jutsu_ which only took him a day to master. He thought about the the other bullet techniques and made up his variation. With a little help from Jiraiya he re-did the jutsu. He had been working on a more powerful just plain bullet but he had a few kinks to work out. He smiled as Jiraiya nodded in approval, he had hit all ten targets. He then fell back as he caught his breath. After a minute or so he got up and looked over to Gamakichi who was doing evasion training with the toad Jiraiya summoned to guide him in his training. Naruto walked up to Jiraiya and asked "What's next Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya glared as he said well what do you need to work on?" Naruto thought about it. "Well I need help with dispelling genjutsu, and I need to work with my swords more." Jiraiya then smiled, "We can work on that right now, and with you once you once you get it you can dispel just about any genjutsu put on you. As far as your swords, I am sorry but I can't help you."

Naruto nodded not expecting Jiraiya to be much help in that department. He followed Jiraiya back into the clearing. "Okay Naruto, genjutsu affects the senses. It affects your sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste. Now genjutsu are done by the user invading the other person's chakra network without them knowing. Now the first step to getting out of a genjutsu is realizing you are in one. You have to be very attentive to your surroundings and notice anything out of the ordinary. Once you do that it is pretty easy from there, there are different ways to dispel genjutsu. One way is through pain, you can inflict it upon yourself to dispel it. There is also pushing the other person's chakra out of you, this is what I recommend for you, and finally. There is stopping and restarting your chakra flow. This is recommended for people with smaller chakra and great control over it. This would be hard and just about impossible for you because of the fact that you have so much chakra and the seal is converting the demon's chakra into your own that there is no telling what might happen. Now I'm going to put you in a genjutsu and I want you to concentrate on the invading chakra and say 'Kai' as you push it out."

Naruto nodded as he stood there. The scenery changed as he was in hell and there were demons everywhere, they started to converge on Naruto who had began to panic. '_Damn it Naruto get yourself together!'_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and felt his chakra, he could feel the foreign chakra in his system. He started pushing it out with his own chakra, he then remembered and yelled "Kai!" as it the invading chakra disappeared instantly. He opened his eyes to see he was back in the clearing with Jiraiya looking at him, "Good job kid. Now you only have to get used to it but you pretty much have that down. Now get back to training, you're only about high-chuunin level, and that's by the village's standards." Naruto nodded as he thought for a second and grabbed his swords of his back and yelled "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_ As a hundred clones appeared with swords in their hands. He looked around with a smile as he moved to the left avoiding a downward sword strike as he spun with a sword strike of his own, he was caught, his sword strike was blocked as he had is other sword in a reverse grip blocking a different sword strike. As he jumped in the air avoiding being sliced in to three pieces. He spun meeting two swords with his own and kicking out with both of his legs dispelling the clone and launching him back toward the earth where he knew the real battle awaited.

THREE HOURS LATER..

Naruto panted as he stared at the clone in front of him. It was just them left, Naruto looked at him with steel eyes. He had scratches and gashes all over his body and even a stab wound here and there but he wasn't going to lose. He charged the clone as they met in the middle, Naruto's blades in a reverse grip while his clones was in standard. He spun into a crouch slashing at the clones legs only for the clone to not be there, he looked up to see the clone flipping over him. He brought his blades aver his head and behind him in a standard grip blocking the attempt at his back. Then in a fluid motion he turned around with a slash that was blocked as he began a combo, he began switching grips as he attacked the clone from different angles. But anything Naruto threw at him the clone dodged or blocked. He looked at the clone thinking of a way to defeat him. He took a breath, he charged him gathering chakra and said _Futon: Slicing Whirlwind no jutsu!_ As he became a tornado, the clone tried to keep the deadly tornado at bay but he couldn't. A slash got past his guard and he was dispelled. Naruto grinned, he had it down now all he had to do was add his wind element and his first sword technique would be complete.

Naruto sat in his room thinking, he needed his own signature on his techniques. He could invent all of the techniques he wanted but he needed something that set his jutsu apart from the rest. Like the yellow flash technique, what set it apart from the other techniques, it was yellow. This made him wonder, he wanted his techniques to be different. He wanted them to be orange. He would ask Jiraiya about it tomorrow, but for now he was focused on this book on seals as three of his clones sat around trying to cut a leaf with wind chakra. Naruto grunted as he punched in the stomach. He dodged as he threw a spin-kick that was dodged like he expected as he came around with the other leg only for it to be blocked. He began throwing a flurry of punches but all of them were either blocked or dodged . He spun around to deliver a backhand only for it to be blocked. He kicked at his opponent's body only for it to also be blocked. In a show of acrobatics he moved his body into a position to kick his other leg, only for his target to not be there and him taking a punch to the gut that sent him sprawling to the ground. He breathed heavily as he looked at the man in front of him. "Okay lets take a break gaki." said Jiraiya as he sat on the ground and pulled out his note pad. Began scribbling notes as Naruto laid on his back next to him, "Ero-sennin, I have a question." Naruto told him as he stared at the sky. "What is it kid" said the Sannin as he looked over to the waterfall at the women playing in the water. "I was thinking and I decided I need a way to make my techniques special, like my own signature." Even though Naruto couldn't see it but Jiraiya was smiling, _'He is just like him. When he made that technique he wanted it to be his and only his with his own flair to it.'_ "Okay and what do you have in mind?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto instantly replied, "Well I was thinking, how about coloring my jutsu. It would make it special and mine. The color I want is orange, it's my favorite color and would make it special. But I need help, I don't know the first thing about coloring my jutsu." Jiraiya looked in a thoughtful way. "Well gaki I don't really know much about coloring jutsu, the Yondaime made it that color somehow. He never thought to share his secret with me seeing as I never had the need for it. But I personally think it would be a whole lot simpler to just change change your chakra color on the inside." Naruto laid back down in a thinking state.

Naruto seethed his swords as hundreds of leaves fell around him cut in half. He had been thinking about how to color his jutsu. If he had to guess the Fourth had used a seal to change the color. If you thought about it the flash jutsu should have been blue like most pure chakra jutsu, like the rasengan technique he had read about. But the Flash technique was yellow, it would take a while for him to master sealing. Even if he was picking up on it very easily, there was also the factor of techniques that required hand-seals. How could you color them, at this point Jiraiya's idea of just changing the color if your chakra all together was the best option. He didn't have a lot of time to master sealing and he didn't want to rush through it with the clone jutsu and not grasp it completely, but he wanted to have it done for the chuunin exams. He would need to find a way to change his chakra color, but he was not a Yamanaka and they could go inside people's mind and body. If only he could get in there somehow. He sat and meditated while he thought. Then it hit him, he had a huge demon in him! He had to communicate with it somehow and if he had to guess he should be able to see it face to face somehow. But how...


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto looked at the sewer he was in and said "What the hell!" one second he was meditating in the training ground feeling for the connection Jiraiya said he had with the Kyuubi and he found it. He gave the connection he felt a tug and the next thing he knew he was in a sewer. He began walking down the hall as he looked around at the place he was in, he wasn't disgusted seeing as he was a orphan and certain circumstances had led to him being in a sewer. He kept walking father down the hall as he looked at the heavy duty doors that he passed. He saw something at the end of the hall. He walked to it and arrived in front of a massive cage with a seal on the front of it. He whistled as he stood in front of it, this was definitely the Kyuubi's cage, no doubt about it.

He looked around examining the place as he saw to red eyes as he jumped back from a massive claw that almost hit him. He looked up in anger, "What the hell was that for!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. **"You disgusting monkey how dare you yell at me!"** shouted the Kyuubi. Naruto sighed as he stared the beast in the eye, "Well I wouldn't have yelled if you wouldn't have tried to kill me the first time I meet you." replied Naruto as he stood back in place in front of the creature. The Kyuubi huffed air out of his huge nostrils, **"What do you want?"** asked the Kyuubi in a annoyed voice**. **Naruto looked as he said "Well first you can start by telling me where we are." the Kyuubi looked at him like he was an idiot, **"We are in your traumatized mind."** Naruto looked around, "Wow this place sucks. Can I like change it around or something, if I was you I would go crazy in a place like this." the Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a critical eye, **"Well it is your mind."** Naruto looked at the Kyuubi and nodded. He looked around as the place then turned in to a huge field. He diverted his view from what was around him to what was in front of him and he had to say, the Kyuubi really was a terrifying being. Even on its stomach it towered over him. He watched as the fox gazed over the new plain. **"Monkey, tell me whats to stop me from destroying you right now and getting out of here?"** asked the Kyuubi. "To be honest I don't know" replied Naruto, "but I'm sure there is a reason why you haven't killed me already." The Kyuubi looked at Naruto, he had a couple of thoughts going in his head about this one. **"Okay Uzumaki, you have turned this meeting into a pleasant one. What else is it that you require?"** Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, "Well Kyuubi, I have come into a problem. You see I have come up with an idea, I want my own signature on the world and I want to be known for more than being the container of you. So I decided to color my techniques, but the problem is I don't know how. My sensei then gave me the suggestion of just changing the color of my chakra and that seems to be the fastest way. So I was kind of wondering if you could help me out." The Kyuubi looked at him, '_**This child has no signs of deception or shows that he expects any from me.'**_ **"Okay human I will help you out. From your lack of brain power you only changed what was in front of you. Those doors that you passed when coming here lead to different parts of your mind and body. Through one of them is your chakra, you can go in there and change it."** Naruto listened carefully at the explanation that the Kyuubi was giving him, he nodded at the end. "Would changing the color of my chakra change anything else about it?" the Kyuubi grinned. **"Well you could use your own chakra and make it more potent, but for you humans it would take months for it to do make any significant change. But if you used my chakra it would instantly make it stronger, to that of the lower demons that use to run around this world before those ninja back before your time started getting rid of them."** Naruto looked at him, "You mean you saw those ninja in the time when the hidden villages were created?" the Kyuubi nodded, **"Yes human, I must say those ninja were exceptional. They would kill many of you stupid humans in this time. All you do is throw around humongous flames and foolishness, they would kill you while you were eating breakfast or taking a piss. I had a fight with a few of the worthy ones and I must say they actually put up a decent fight. But enough of this useless talking, hold out your hands."** Naruto did as he was told and watched as one of the Kyuubi's tails put a red orb in his hand and it put a glow around his hands.

**"Now go and find the room with your chakra and put your hands in the water and change it to the color you want."** this was the last thing the Kyuubi said as he got up and walked off into the forest. Naruto hurried up and walked back into the hallway as he stopped in front of a door that he just knew was the right one and it opened by itself and he walked into it to see a waterfall that fell into a lake and want into a big stream that went uphill back into the waterfall. He walked in amazed at what he saw, he walked up to the pond and got on his knees and put his glowing hands into the water and watched as it bubbled. He began imagining the water turning orange, he opened his eyes to see the water turning into a glossy orange color. He smiled as all of the water was orange. He got up and exited the room. He thought for a second and closed his eyes as he pulled on a connection and he was back in the training ground. He looked around to see Jiraiya sleeping with his note-pad on his chest. He looked around and could tell a couple of hours had passed since he had went inside. He walked over to Jiraiya and kicked him in the side, "Wake up Ero-sennin." he watched as Jiraiya turned over and cursed at the same time. "I see you're out of there huh gaki." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his eyes, "Yeah it was, eventful." Naruto proceeded to tell Jiraiya all the events that happened. "So gaki you didn't ask the Kyuubi for free access to his chakra?" asked Jiraiya as he analyzed everything Naruto said in his head. "No, why would I do that?" asked Naruto who was confused. "Because gaki, you need to learn to control the demon's chakra," replied Jiraiya. "Why the hell would I want, wait, need to learn how to control his chakra?" Jiraiya sighed, "You need to be able to control it for the future, you will be fighting stronger opponents and will need the advantage." Naruto looked at him in anger, "What the hell are you talking about! If I'm going to be fighting stronger opponents shouldn't I be getting stronger with my own abilities, not using someone else's! How many enemies could I possibly run into that use demon chakra? Chances are, very few, and if they got that strong without having a demon in their stomach why should I depend on one? Sounds to me like your trying to handicap me and I don't like it, because we all know when you specialize and depend on something too much and it's taken away you are ass out. Good-bye Ero-sennin I will see you around." with that being said he walked off. Jiraiya stood there and thought about what Naruto just said.

Naruto sat in his room furious, he couldn't believe his 'Sensei' wanted him to use the Kyuubi's chakra instead of his own. That would do nothing but put him at a disadvantage. He began to meditate and calm himself down, he noticed it was a little harder to control and play with it as he liked to call it. After about a hour of getting in touch with his new chakra. He decided tomorrow he would begin using his new chakra and begin working on seals.

Naruto took a deep breath as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. His first seal was an explosive tag and he was about to test it out. He charged chakra into it and threw the kunai it was attached to, he was shocked at what happened next. Instead of the small bang it was supposed to make it made a way bigger one like he had pumped it up with chakra and the explosion came out orange instead of the red. He smiled, this would be interesting. Naruto grinned in the middle of the wreckage he had caused, he had explosive tags down. He had made about a hundred and tested them out, he was pleased with the results. He had also made a bang tag, they were kind of difficult to make seeing as you had to cut in half some of the arrays on the explosive tags and add some new ones but the results were what he wanted. It made a blinding flash, he was happy he had made gotten two tags down. He had already gotten the storage seal down seeing as that was one of the easiest possible seals you could ever make. He decided it was time to try his jutsu. He walked into a clearing as he stood there, he flashed through hand-seals and said in his head _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_ As he blew out a humongous fireball that set a tree on fire, he smiled at the orange flames that were burning the tree to nothing. He flashed through more hand-seals and said _Suiton: Suiryudan!_ He was amazed at the orange colored water dragon like the water in his mind appeared and hit the tree extinguishing the flames. Naruto grinned like an idiot as he got to work on going over his techniques and mastering the few he didn't have down all the way. He didn't even notice the white haired man in the trees watching him practice.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto stood on top of one of the taller trees in the forest. He looked over the village as he reflected on the past month. He had improved greatly and he suspected he could keep up with Kakashi, but there was something he knew that kept most experienced ninja ahead of him, and it was experience. He had never been pushed to his limits and beyond and forced to survive, he had never fought in a war. But he knew that it would come with time, right now he had to focus on becoming a chuunin and getting from under Kakashi and being held back so that he could improve. He took a deep breath as he thought about the exams that began in an hour. "How are you doing Naruto?" Naruto looked to his left to see Iruka standing next to him in his Anbu uniform. "Good Sensei, just thinking about the exams." replied Naruto as he turned back toward the village. "Naruto I suspect you and Jiraiya-sama got a lot accomplished." said Iruka who also turned toward the village, "I must admit he is a pervert but he is a great teacher when he wants to be. He pushes you past your limits without you even knowing because you're the one who pushes your self. He adds his own twist to things and makes it fun at the same time." Naruto finished his summary as he thought back to the day he told Jiraiya off. "But he wanted me to learn to use the Kyuubi's chakra and I refuse to do that. So I stopped training with him." Iruka sighed as he ran his hand over his hair. "Naruto I understand you don't want to use the fox's chakra and I'm pretty sure Jiraiya does too now. Naruto you must realize that Jiraiya is not looking to hinder you in your process to becoming a good shinobi. He just had a plan that you don't feel comfortable with and don't need. But don't just cut him off Naruto." Naruto nodded to Iruka with understanding. "Now Naruto, there is a 95 percent chance that the village will be attacked today so win, but make sure you can still fight. Today will be the day you experience the really hard truth of being a ninja." Iruka stood up as he put his mask back on and disappeared. Naruto sighed as he stood up and heard the cheers from the stadium. He disappeared in a swirl of orange wind and water.

The contestants were standing in the middle of the arena, Naruto appeared in line next to Shikamaru. "Naruto I see you decided to show up for these troublesome exams." said a half asleep Shikamaru, "I can say the same for you Shika." Shikamaru sighed sadly, "My troublesome mother made me get up and come. I would rather be in bed." Naruto frowned, Shika you know this life will never be regular, I remember the day in the academy you told us your dreams. If you don't get serious your family could get hurt and your dream will never come true. I understand you are a lazy person but you need strength to back up strategy or else you will be alone in the end." Naruto turned his attention to the proctor in front of him, the exams were about to start. But Shikamaru was deep in thought about what Naruto had said. "Okay the final round of the Chuunin Exams are officially about to begin. Will the first two competitors please step out and everyone else enter the balcony." after these instructions were given everyone else went up the stairs and Naruto and Neji were left. They stood across from each other as the proctor stood in between them, "First match Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga. Begin!" he jumped back as the two stood in place.

"You should give up now Uzumaki, you have no chance of defeating me." Neji said as he stared at Naruto. Naruto just looked at him, "how do I not have a chance?" asked Naruto wanting to hear his response. "You are a dead-last, you are nothing and I am a prodigy, something that comes around once every few generations. You stand no chance and fate says that you will lose." finished Neji. Naruto laughed, "So because you are some once in a while person and I am a dead-last, you can talk to fate. That makes absolutely no sense and I am disappointed in the kind of prodigy Konoha produces. Now lets fight." Neji was angry, how dare he mock his intelligence and the fact he is a prodigy. He rushed at Naruto with a jyuuken strike aimed for Naruto's heart. Naruto dodged the strike easily and began dodging all of the strikes Neji was throwing at him. He ducked under a jyuuken strike and went into a sweep kick that looked to be going for his legs but went into a quick arc and nailed Neji in the ribs making him stumble and cradle his ribcage. He was angry, this idiot should not be able to touch him. He looked into Naruto's eyes and saw an emotionless pool. He shivered slightly as he activated his Byakugan. Naruto stood in front of Neji calculating in his head. He spread his legs shoulder length as Neji began a much faster assault, the Hyuuga was getting frustrated as he could not land a single hit on the blond ninja. He would throw strike after strike and when it would look like he would land a hit it would be dodged at the last second. Neji jumped back as he got caught in a over extended jyuuken strike, he recovered to protect his mid-section but was completely surprised as a foot slid cleanly over his arm and tagged him in the chin. He looked at his opponent not believing he was being beaten.

"You have surprised me with your skills. But you are still no match for me, you still are fated to lose to me." Naruto stood at looking at Neji with his same steel eyes. "Well Neji I don't see how I'm fated to lose to you when you are clearly behind in this match." Neji instantly took offense as he scoffed at Naruto, "You are fated to lose Uzumaki, and nobody defies fate. Just like Hinata-sama is fated to be weak." Naruto's eyes instantly locked onto Nejis he remembered the ass whooping he owed him in her honor. "Neji you will lose, I will defeat you in Hinata-chan's honor. You treat her wrong even though she cares about you." Neji then proceeded to tell Naruto why he despised Hinata and all of the things that happened and show him the seal on his head. Naruto looked away from him knowing the pain all to well. "Neji I know your burden better than anyone, but it does not excuse your actions and attitude and you will pay for what you did." Naruto rushed Neji and threw a punch as Neji hit his arm with a jyuuken strike, Naruto jumped back holding his arm. Neji smirked as he looked at Naruto. He watched as Naruto stood there. He then looked down and saw a explosive tag. He jumped back as it detonated, he was blinded as instead of a explosion there was a blinding flash. Neji yelled as he covered his eyes, Naruto instantly went on the assault. He rushed Neji and landed a crushing punch to his head causing him to fly backwards. He put his hand to his mouth and in his head said _Suiton:Teppodama!_ As he launched the orange colored water bullet at Neji who was hit head on.

Neji pulled himself up from the ground as his sight came back. His body was hurting but he would not lose. He looked around to see he was surrounded by Naruto who charged him, he yelled _Kaiten!_ He spun around dispelling all of the attacking _Kage Bunshin_ and surprising members of the audience who knew about the Hyuuga and that technique. Naruto looked at Neji thinking, _'Damn it. That technique makes things way more difficult.'_ Neji rushed at Naruto throwing jyuuken strikes. He entered a stance and said "You are in my field of division." Naruto got ready for whatever he was about to do, then way faster then he expected he was hit with two palm strikes, "two palms", he shook out of his shock as he was hit with more strikes "four palms". He began to dodge, "six palms, twelve palms, eight trigrams twenty-four palms!" Neji yelled as Naruto was thrown backwards from the force.

He twisted in the air and landed on his hands and feet. He had dodged a good bit of the strikes but he was still hurting from the attack. _'Okay that hurt like hell. I have to step it up notch.'_ Naruto thought as he stood up. He could see the confident look in Neji's eyes.

"That attack was pretty good," said Naruto, "but you still have not defeated me." Naruto could see the slight frown in the Hyuuga's eyes. Naruto un-seethed his swords. He felt them pulse as all the closed chakra points reopened and his breathing although not bad had a slight pant that went away. He had both of his blades in a standard grip as he disappeared and Neji barely dodged the two blades chopping of his arm. Neji heard Naruto say _Futon: Slicing Whirlwind no jutsu!_ Neji was blown away from the force of the jutsu with cuts all over his body. He got up and yelled _Kaiten!_ Deflecting the kunai that came at him from four different directions. He threw a jyuuken strike at a clone who ducked but Neji slid to the side avoiding a fist to the head he ducked under a foot and tried to counter but it was dodged . The four clones jumped on top of Neji as he yelled _Kaiten!_ The four clones were dispelled but Neji was hit from behind with a air bullet.

Naruto who had waited for the chance to strike as Neji was occupied with the clones. He had hit him with a air bullet that he knew he would have no time to dodge. He ran at him and jumped into the air saying _Katon: Hosenka Endan no jutsu!_ He fired small fire bullets at the Hyuuga but instantly realized his mistake as Neji did one full turn with his chakra shield and deflected all the fire bullets. He was coming down straight towards Neji. When he had gotten close enough Neji sent a viscous chakra strike at Naruto but missed. Naruto twisted his body at the last second and went right over Neji's arm and into the ground. Neji who had over extended too much was off balance and pulled into the ground with only his head showing. Naruto came out of the ground staring at him.

"Look at you know Hyuuga." taunted Naruto, "A prodigy, a once in a while ninja. You don't look like anything to me but a confused ass, you don't deserve the strength you have. Instead of proving that the main branch is no better than the lower branch. You waist your time and talents on hate."

Naruto took a kneel in front of him, "You easily have the best argument that there is no difference in the branches. You are living proof, the main branch has no genius but your branch does. Maybe if you weren't so busy hating your cousin for something she had no control over you would realize that. You hate the main branch but don't forget the fact you could have just as easily been one. But are you going to hate your grandmother for having twins, are you going to hate her for giving birth. How about you hate your father for not being the first to come out, or not moving into position in the womb to be first. Think Neji."

Naruto grabbed the Hyuuga by the neck and slid him out of the ground as he was declared winner. Naruto sunshined into the stands to see Temari, He smiled as she turned away with a blush. The next match was Shino's match but the puppet boy as Naruto liked to call him, forfeited. The Next match was Shikamaru and Temari.

"You ready for your match Shika?" asked Naruto with humor in his eyes. Shikamaru looked at his opponent fly down to the arena floor on her fan.

"This is too troublesome." replied Shikamaru, he was launched into the arena with a pat on his back from Naruto. He landed on his back looking up at the clouds.

"Come on you lazy bastard, or are you scared to fight a real women?" yelled Temari. Shikamaru got up and sighed, the proctor yelled begin and Temari instantly launched her wind attack at Shikamaru.

Up in the stands Naruto looked at the match with a laugh. But he had more serious things to tend to, he disappeared and reappeared in the crowd next to Lee.

"Hey Lee," said Naruto getting his attention.

"Hello Naruto-kun! I saw your youthful match against Neji!" yelled Lee. Naruto smiled and laughed.

"Thank you Lee but I need to talk to you about something serious." Lee looked with a serious face.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Lee.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happens. So if it does I want you to go to the Hokage. I know the Anbu are supposed to do that but I want you to do it as a favor." replied Naruto.

"I will do as you ask Naruto-san." said Lee as Naruto nodded and sunshined away. He arrived back in the balcony as Shikamaru held Temari in his shadow and explained why he gave up. Naruto smiled, he was a true genius. He smiled at Shikamaru as he walked back into the balcony.

"Good match Shika, if you keep fighting females like that you might get attached to it." Joked Naruto as Shikamaru scowled.

"Troublesome women always causing me problems," Shikamaru sighed, "but it's over now." Shikamaru walked and sat against the wall and went to sleep. Naruto looked down on the floor as the proctor and everyone waited for Sasuke to arrive. He sighed, there was no reason for him to get special treatment or be late. After a minute or two Kakashi and Sasuke showed up in the middle of the arena trying to look cool Naruto guessed. After that little episode Gaara came down and the match began Naruto could instantly tell Sasuke had improved a lot since he had last seen him. He watched the match with interest as Sasuke landed a hit on Gaara with speed that he had only seen from Lee, and Iruka and Jiraiya but nobody really knew that.

He continued to watch the match with observant eyes and he could easily tell Sasuke's bag of tricks was running low. When Gaara surrounded himself with sand and Sasuke nearly got impaled with a spike of sand he already knew something was about to happen. He watched as Sasuke scaled the stadium wall and lightning started forming in his hand and he peirced Gaara's defense Naruto could feel it. Gaara screamed and a huge arm came out of the sand dome there was an explosion and a green blur flashed across the stadium into the Kage box. Naruto jumped into the stands throwing a kunai and striking a sound ninja in the back of the head.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto ran through the stadium slicing ninja's down left and right. Not even giving them a chance, _'They should give themselves a chance and stop attacking so wildly'_ thought Naruto as he dodged a kunai that came from behind him. He jumped in the air turning while he did so and in his head saying _Katon:Endan!_ Firing a big fire bullet at the ninja behind him setting him on fire with orange flames. He blocked two weapons with his swords, and with out looking turned around slicing off a leg and cutting open a stomach while spinning around and in a gracious display slicing both heads off. Blood sprayed all over him but he kept going taking out distracted ninja while he went and killing anyone foolish enough to get in his way.

He made it to where Kakashi and Gai were and he got surrounded while both Jounin looked at him. All the ninja converged on him before they could interfere. They heard a yell of _Futon: Extreme Slicing Whirlwind!_ They watched as what looked like a mini tornado sliced the surrounding ninja into what looked like a lifeless heap. Naruto walked up to the two ninja.

"Naruto I'm glad you are here. Sasuke took off after that Gaara character I want you, Shikamaru and Shino to follow him and make sure he doesn't get killed. Sakura has headed to the academy to help there." Kakashi ordered as he killed another enemy ninja.

Naruto looked at Gai and asked "Gai-san from what I can see there was a mass genjutsu how did Lee get out of it?"

Gai smiled at him, "I kept Lee from falling under the affects. He then took off before I could give him any orders." Naruto nodded as he looked at his two team members that were off to the side. He looked at them and nodded as they all took off.

They scaled the stadium wall to see massive snakes attacking the village walls. They watched as a gigantic toad appeared and took out one of the snakes. They kept at their mission, they were going through the forest following Shino who had put a bug on the puppet boy for some unknown reason.

"We are being followed." said Shino from nowhere. The other two looked at each other and stopped.

"I will stay behind you guys." said Shikamaru out of nowhere. Naruto was about to argue until Shikamaru stopped him, "This is a assault mission, you two are stronger than me so you will be needed to win the upcoming fight. I will also be able to hold them off easier." Naruto understood what he was saying and it made sense. But he wasn't about to leave him to die. He made three _Kage Bunshin_ and nodded as he and Shino took off.

While they were jumping through the trees they came upon Kankurou. He was standing there looking confident.

"You two aren't going any further." he said with a smirk.

"Naruto-san go on ahead. I will handle him, go and retrieve Sasuke." said Shino.

Naruto nodded and took off, Kankurou moved to stop him but Shino blocked his path. Naruto arrived to a weird scene, Sasuke was barely standing with the curse seal activated. He looked like he was about to cry and Gaara had an insane look in his eye and was half demon.

"What the hell is going on here!" yelled Naruto.

"Uzumaki, you are finally here! Mother wants your blood!" screamed Gaara. But Naruto was more concerned with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you and what the hell are those marks?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked toward Naruto with defeated eyes. Naruto could tell something was going on deep inside.

"I am weak," said Sasuke surprising Naruto, "I'm too weak, I can't even defeat this guy. I doubt I can even touch you anymore. If I can't keep up with the dead last how can I beat Itachi." Sasuke had tears running down his face. Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked at him.

"Sasuke, I understand what you're saying. Just a few months ago I was nothing more than a lucky fool with insane thoughts about the life of a ninja. But I got serious and began to improve and take things seriously. You want strength yet you are here crying because you don't have something that all strong ninja have had to work for. Do you think Itachi was given strength, he was a captain at fifteen. He had to work for it like everyone else. You are not as strong as you want because you go about it the wrong way. You want it to be given to you but I'm pretty sure you can't be given that."

Naruto was interrupted by a scream as he dodged three sand shuriken. He faced Gaara as Sasuke looked stuck in one spot. His face went to one of complete seriousness, he knew this would be a test of his skill. He crouched low and exploded forward both of his swords coming down on Gaara's arm, he jumped back firing a _Katon: Hosenka Endan_ at Gaara. Gaara easily blocked them with his arm, but took a kick to his face as he lowered his arm from in front of his face. Naruto made three _Kage Bunshin_ and they all threw kunai at Gaara. Gaara blocked them with his arm but was blinded by the flash caused by the tags attached. He was kicked in the air as Naruto fired a _Suiton:Teppodama_ hitting him while he was in the air sending him straight into a tree. Gaara got up holding his head, he looked at Naruto with insane eyes.

"You are strong Uzumaki! But I will kill you and prove my existence!" screamed Gaara as more sand began to cover his body.

Naruto jumped and began dodging left and right and jumping from tree to tree dodging the sand shuriken Gaara was firing way faster. He started blocking them with his swords. He barely dodged one of the shuriken that cut his arm. Naruto was caught off guard and launched into a tree from a punch delivered by Gaara. Naruto had no time to think about the pain, he jumped off the tree just as more sand shuriken hit the tree where he left. He looked at Gaara and launched at him stopping right in front of him and dodging under a swipe, he sent Gaara flying with a _Futon: Daitoppa_. Gaara flew backwards destroying three trees.

Naruto stood racking his brain for ideas. He had to defeat him but how, he would escape any trap and could probably withstand most attacks. He was brought from his thoughts as a tail came crashing down, he dived to the right and throwing kunai. They hit and exploded sending Gaara flying back. He did two hand-seals and in his head said _Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu!_ A orange water dragon appeared and crashed into Gaara making him roar in pain. Naruto looked at Gaara as he got up, the only way for him to defeat Gaara was for the both of them to go all out. He just hoped he could outlast him as he watched Gaara advance toward him. He heard what sounded like birds, he was shocked as Sasuke came out of nowhere and struck Gaara with a _Chidori_. Gaara yelled out as blood came out of the wound and he batted Sasuke into a tree knocking him out. More sand covered Gaara and he was nearly covered in it. Naruto was caught by surprise as he was hit with a ball of mud fired from Gaara. '_Okay, that is going to make this fight even more difficult.'_ thought Naruto as he was hit again but puffed into smoke. Three Naruto's jumped out of the trees hitting Gaara with a _Futon: Renkudan__, __Suiton: Teppodama__ and a __Katon: Endan_. Gaara flew through tree after tree and landed about thirty feet from Naruto, as his clones disappeared.

**With Lee...**

Lee bolted across the stadium after Gai-sensei took away the affects of the genjutsu. He appeared next to the Hokage just as a barrier appeared around them. The Hokage looked at him in surprise, "Lee what are you doing in here, and where is your sensei?" asked the Hokage.

Lee looked at the Hokage with a smile, "My sensei is out there with the rest of the ninja defending the village. Naruto-san told me we would be attacked and to come straight to you when this happens."

They were interrupted by a laugh from Orochimaru, "How sweet sensei, to think the village sends Genin to aid their Kage."

The Third looked at him with sorrow, "Lee-kun this is my battle. I have to make up for a horrible mistake I made." he ripped away his Hokage robes to reveal his battle armor.

"Hmm Sarutobi-sensei, it seems you are prepared for your death." laughed Orochimaru. Lee stood of to the side as the two began to battle. The Third Hokage threw a shuriken and flashed through hand-seals yelling _Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ Orochimaru said _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!_ and proceeded to summon coffins from the ground and block the attack. The Third stopped the third coffin from coming up all the way.

"You seemed to have kept my last friend from coming out. That doesn't matter you will still die." laughed Orochimaru as the First and Second Hokage's stepped out of the coffins. Lee looked with wide eyes at the two people he had only seen pictures of. He quietly removed his weights as the three Hokage's began to talk. They had a little conversation and Orochimaru put kunai in the back of their heads and they proceeded to fight. He watched in awe as the Third Hokage held his own against the previous leaders. When the Third made the mud wall he also jumped atop it but stayed out of the fight. After the Third Hokage got caught and summoned the mMonkey King Lee decided it was time he got involved. He saw an opening and attacked the Second Hokage. "_Konoha Daisenpu!"_ screamed Lee as he landed a devastating kick to the dead Kage's head. He was launched across the roof and now forest, his opponent then rolled to a stop. He stood up and stared at his new opponent.

Lee entered his battle stance as did the Second Hokage. They sized each other up and in a flash met in the middle. They began a taijutsu match with Lee easily keeping up with the deceased leader. But the other man was not once Hokage for nothing. Lee did a round-house kick which the Hokage ducked under and countered with a punch to his jaw. Lee stumbled back but regained his footing, he flashed forward delivering a punch to the Second's stomach. They became a blur of punches and kicks with one of them landing a punch here and there on the other. The Second then decided it was time to stop playing around, he flashed through hand-seals and said _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!_He sent a giant vortex of water at Lee.

Lee looked at the oncoming doom with no fear. He yelled "_Initial Gate Release!"_ as his veins and muscles bulged and he jumped straight into the water and punched a hole in it. He came through the huge whole he made and yelled "_Dai Teppodama!_" (Great Gunshot) he coiled his legs back into his chest and thrust his legs out shooting forward faster than his opponent could react and hitting him in the chest with both of his feet. A crater formed with the Second Hokage in the middle of it. The technique would have caved most peoples chest in but he wasn't most people, and he wasn't supposed to be alive. Lee jumped backwards panting, this was one of the things he had worked on over the break. It was his personal invention. He watched as the Second Hokage came out of the crater.


	14. Chapter 15

Naruto looked across at the Sand Demon he and Gamabunta were currently fighting. The battle was pretty even but Gamabunta was wearing down. He had managed to cut off one of his arms but the Demon was steadily firing air bullets. "Naruto we have to wake up the host. That should make the demon return back into his host." said Gamabunta. Naruto's face was configured in determination as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Any ideas?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." replied the summon. He began to tell Naruto the plan.

Shikaku had gotten restless and wanted to fight. "You damn frog what the hell is taking you so long!" _Renkudan!_ Yelled the Shikaku as he pressed his stomach multiple times firing air bullets at Gamabunta.

Gamabunta jumped high into the sky and yelled "Now!" He said _Katon: Gamayu Endan!_ He fired oil that Naruto set on fire with a _Katon: Endan!_ The Shikaku was hit and flew backwards, he used his only arm to get up. He was helpless as Gamabunta had been turned into the Kyuubi and latched onto him, and Naruto launched himself off of Gamabunta onto Shikaku and punched the shit out of Gaara. The red-head instantly awoke and flew off of the beast's shoulder who was yelling about being free. Naruto and Gaara fell out of the air and landed on the sand covered earth. Gamabunta poof-ed out of existence.

Naruto took in a shaky breath as he pushed his exhausted body off of the ground and began to walk toward Gaara. Gaara who saw this began to scream, "Stay away from me! Stay away!" He was surprised when Naruto sat next to him and looked up at the sky.

"It's wonderful huh, how the clouds never have to fight. They never have to argue yet they can reek havoc whenever they want." Naruto looked at Gaara who had a terrified expression on his face.

"Gaara I know how you feel, to be shunned and hated. To have no one, but you do have something I don't. A family, I can tell your sister and brother care about you a lot and hate what you have done to yourself. You don't have to bear the burden of that demon alone. There are others who want to help you but you have to let them. I have the Nine-tailed fox sealed in me and for years I have had no one but myself, no friends no family, nothing. You have a family and I'm giving you the chance to have a friend." Naruto looked Gaara in the eyes. He could tell he was going through a lot in his head.

Temari and Shikamaru stepped out of the forest and so did Kankurou and Shino. He looked around and stood up, "You can take him." said Naruto walking away. Temari and Kankurou went to him and picked him up rapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Thank you for not killing him." said Temari.

Naruto closed his eyes and said, "I never planned on killing him, he was no threat this far away from the village. But had he killed my teammate I may have not been so forgiving."

They nodded and began to walk away only to stop when Gaara spoke, "Uzumaki, I would like for you to be my friend." Naruto turned around and smiled.

"No problem Gaara." smiled Naruto as he Shikamaru and Shino turned and began to walk away.

"Do you think he will really change?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto looked ahead, "There's is not much changing for him to do. He could have killed as many people as he wanted when he wanted yet he didn't he endured the hate and loneliness yet still kept the demon at bay. He only did this for his village, I'm sure he doesn't like being used but allowed himself to."

Shikamaru sighed and Shino nodded. As they were walking Naruto stopped, "Damn it! We forgot Sasuke!" he said as they turned around.

Lee looked at Orochimaru with hate in his eyes as tears streamed down his face. "She never told me what was wrong with her telling me she was just a little sick. She told me not to worry about her and that she would always love me. She was taken away from me by you! I never got to say goodbye." said Lee.

He then exploded with chakra as his pupil disappeared leaving a black ring. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru with his fist in his gut knocking the wind out of him and breaking some ribs. Orochimaru was then kicked into the air where Lee had rapped him in his bindings and was beating the shit out of him all over the place. He while in the air kicked Orochimaru with both of his feet through the roof. He jumped through the hole and punched another whole in the roof using Orochimaru. When Orochimaru hit the ground Lee jumped on top of him and grabbed two kunai and stabbed both of his hands making him scream. He began slicing and stabbing both of Orochimaru's arms in a savage manner making the Sannin scream. He was savagely slicing and stabbing, as blood, skin, and muscle flew everywhere including on Lee's face.

Lee was kicked off of him by one of the Sound Four. As they grabbed Orochimaru and took off, the Anbu went straight to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama are you alright?" asked one of them.

The Hokage looked at them and said, "Yes I am fine. You should be more worried about him over there." he said pointing at Lee. The Anbu nodded and grabbed him jumping off.

**3 days later..**

Naruto walked up to room he was looking for. He opened the door to see Lee doing finger push-ups. He laughed, "I'm pretty sure the doctor didn't tell you to do that." sad Naruto.

Lee looked up and smiled, "Hello Naruto-kun!" yelled Lee. Naruto sat in one of the chairs. Lee sat on his bed and looked at Naruto.

"Lee I heard about your heroic battle next to the old man." said Naruto.

Lee smiled, "Yes Naruto-kun, it is a battle I can never forget."

Naruto looked at Lee and pulled out two scrolls. "I heard you can use chakra now, I am very happy for you." said Naruto.

Lee looked down, "Yes, now I can't become a great ninja without the use of chakra." replied Lee.

Naruto laughed, "You already have Lee, you helped defeat two Kage's with just taijutsu. Who else can say that?" said Naruto making Lee smile. He handed him the two scrolls. "I went to your old home after the old man told me about the story about your clan and found that black scroll right there on your bed. I didn't read it, and the other one is from me. I will see you around my friend." said Naruto walking out the door.

Lee looked at the scroll before opening it. Lee's eyes widened at the first sentence.

_Dear Rocky-chan,_

_ If you are reading this it means that I have died. There are a lot of things that I have to tell you. First off, I did not die from being sick or anything, I was poisoned by a sick man. His name is Orochimaru, he wanted to use me for bad things. Do not try to avenge me Rocky-chan, I am gone and killing him will not bring me back and will do nothing but bring you sadness and waste your time and talents. I love you and I want you to become strong and defend and fight for what you love. Now it's time you learn about your clan, we come from the Lee Clan. We were a strong clan that rivaled the Uchiha and Hyuuga. We came to Konoha after it was founded but helped make it great. Many of our clan was wiped out during the Great Ninja Wars, we made up most of the front line and helped greatly in the wars. The last few of us were wiped out during the Kyuubi attack and your father was killed on a mission and never returned. Our clan has a bloodline, one we never bothered to name because we don't see a reason to. Our bloodline gives us the ability to recover stamina at a inhuman rate, even while standing still, and the ability to heal extremely fast. These are the basic abilities, but our bloodline's greatest ability is one that must be unlocked. See our clan has a lot of members that are born with disabilities such as being blind, deaf, mute and very rarely without the ability to use chakra regularly. Our clans members over come these disabilities young and when they activate their __bloodline it becomes their greatest strength. When the bloodline unlocks not only are their disabilities gone, they are their greatest strengths. The blind members have been known to see chakra, great distances and predict movements like the Uchiha and even use eye jutsu of their own creation. But you, you are special, you were born without the ability to use chakra like very few have in our clans whole history. When your bloodline unlocks not only will you be able to use chakra but when you activate your bloodline it will multiply your reserves. By how much I don't know I think there are levels. Our bloodline is an activation bloodline so you have to turn it on yourself. Also for you it will be different, you cant just turn it on and off to keep restoring your reserves. It multiplies by how much chakra you naturally hold and expands your network and coils to handle that amount multiplied. The quicker you use it in succession the less you will have after each time. For example, it can be multiplied by ten the first time then if you use it again, then by three then two then not at all, just restored. But enough about your bloodline, I want you to be happy Rocky-chan. I want you to have kids with who ever you love, and if your anything like your father you like older women and try to cover it up by declaring your love for some unattractive girl that is younger than you. Follow your heart, be strong never discriminate or hate people who you do not know. I love you Rocky-chan and treat all of my grandchildren the same or I will haunt you._

_ I love you Rocky-chan, be strong my little man._

Lee looked at the letter with tears rolling down his face. He laid back as the sun shined through the window on him. He closed his eyes as memories of his mother flashed through his mind.

Naruto walked into the next room he was looking for to see Sasuke staring out the window.

"How are you teme?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke turned his head and looked at him, "What do you want dobe." replied Sasuke.

"I was just coming by to see how you were, I'm surprised that Sakura isn't in here bugging you." said Naruto.

"She left with Kakashi a little while ago, she can be aggravating as hell." replied Saskue.

Naruto knew what was on Sasuke's mind but didn't know how to say it so he just said it, "Sasuke, I know you are still thinking about that battle with the Suna container. It's okay what happened and you did better than most people would."

Sasuke turned toward Naruto, "What the hell do you know! You have been growing stronger while I have been getting no where! I don't know what happened after that Wave Mission but since then you have been leaving me behind."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, "What the hell are you talking about Sasuke! If you want the truth. I am nit much stronger than you, maybe not stronger at all. I have been working my ass off for what I have, none of this came easy. You have too many problems, one of them is you want strength to be handed to you. No one can just give you strength and if they can it probably isn't really yours. Look at Itachi, was he given the title if Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin before he was even a teenager? No, yet you are wanting to beat him with strength you want to be given. Did he have a mark giving him strength? I know you want to kill him and I won't try to change your mind. But maybe you need to reverse your goals or ambitions which ever you call it. Then maybe you will find the strength you are looking for." Naruto walked toward the door and opened it.

"Naruto what do you mean I will find the strength I'm looking for?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto replied, "Think about it Sasuke, why do you want to kill Itachi. They all died a ninja's death like I'm sure most of your prideful family wanted. Besides there are three sides to story, your side, his side, and the truth." with that being said he walked out leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.


End file.
